Autumn
by Suzuki Yumi
Summary: Autumn is a girl that was sent to Konoha by her brother. She was sent there on a certain mission, that she must finish. Autumn falls in love with a fellow Ninja. Will she be able to complete her mission and return to her brother? ShikamaruXoc
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Goodbye!" I called to my brother as I silently walked closer to the Leaf Village. I sighed. _A new journey…_ I fiddled with my snow village headband. _Yuck. The snow village sucks._ As I stepped through the village gates, I saw some children playing in the grass. I glared at them and they backed away. _How am I supposed to blend in here? Glaring was greeting where I came from… _I wandered the narrow streets for about half an hour, staring at the picture of the apartment building I was supposed to go to. It was white-coloured, with quite a few floors. I looked up to see that I had finally found it. I walked slowly to the apartment building. I opened the door and I searched my bag for my room key. I saw a boy walking toward me. He had short blonde hair and whisker-like things on his cheeks. That's the nine-tailed fox boy. Brother showed me pictures of him; he's on Sasuke's team. I'll be in trouble if he tries to stop me from completing my mission.

"Need some help!?" The boy asked me energetically.

"No." I said, walking to my room. I opened the door and slammed it, making the boy jump. I put my stuff down on the floor and I looked around. The room was pure white, with a bed to my right and a desk to my left. There was a small window at the back and a table with two chairs right in front of it. There was a miniature kitchen on the right side of the room. There was also a dresser near my bed. Other than that, it was empty. _What an ugly room. _I looked at the bed and I saw a note. I picked it up slowly. "To Autumn." It read. It looked like my brother's cursive writing. I opened it carefully and I read the letter before me;

Autumn, I am fairly certain that you have the skills required to do this job. You must not let on where you come from or your background. I think that you can come up with your own cover story if anyone asks. If people come close to the truth, you may let on who your mother is. But, however, you must sacrifice your life before revealing who your father is. Remember that if you don't finish it, you will never see me again, and you will live the rest of your days in the leaf village.

I put the letter in a drawer in my dresser and I heard a knock at the door.

"Are you sure you don't need any help unpacking or anything?" A voice asked. Naruto! I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need help." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go away." I went about my room, unpacking my clothes into the dresser. _All right, blend in, blend in. _I felt the boy's presence behind the door. I picked up some more clothes and I started walking to my dresser with them. My hands were full, so I picked up some things with my hands and feet. The door opened and Naruto stepped in, staring at me. I looked at him as one of my bras dropped to the floor. He kept staring. I fumbled around and tried to make it to my dresser, but I fell down, scattering my clothes across the floor. Naruto blushed, looking away, and someone else walked past.

"Want some help with those?" She asked me. The girl had long blonde hair that was in a pony-tail. She smiled and came over, helping me pick up my stuff.

"Ignore Naruto, he's just being an idiot." She said. I nodded, getting up.

"Right Naruto!?" She yelled, ushering him out. He walked away but he left the door wide open. The girl put the clothes in my dresser and she nodded to me.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"I'm Autumn, what's yours?" I asked her.

"Ino." She said. As she said that, a guy walked past the door and stopped.

"Ino, ready to go for lunch!?" He asked. He was kind of chubby, with swirls on his cheeks.

"Sure." She said, walking toward him.

"Hey Autumn, want to come?" She asked me. I was about to shake my head, dumbfounded, but I remembered that I must be normal, so I nodded. Ino smiled and I walked with her out the door, closing it and locking it. Another guy walked up. His dark hair was in a ponytail and he had a see-through shirt on. I almost smiled at him.

"Shikamaru, Choji, this is Autumn." Ino introduced, gesturing toward me. It felt weird being this cramped hallway with three almost-strangers.

"She's coming with us." Ino explained. Choji nodded.

"Only if she doesn't mind sharing." He said. I smiled.

"It's alright, I don't eat much." I said.

"Oh so you're like Ino, worrying about your weight so some guy will like you." The other guy said, – Shikamaru, was it? - finally speaking up.

"No, actually." I said coldly, my eyes narrowing, "It's for fighting, I need to move fluidly."

"That makes more sense then Ino's reason." Shikamaru stated. I smiled.

"Sasuke is a great reason to cut back!" She screamed at him.

"Cut back!? You nearly starve yourself!" He said angrily, but he still kept calm. He must really care about her.

"Well, mister smarty pants, I don't see you trying to show off for anyone." Ino said in a mocking tone, "Because you don't _have_ anyone!" I rolled my eyes.

"Are they _always _like this?" I whispered to Choji.

"Pretty much." He said.

"I don't need girls. Women are such a drag." Shikamaru said. Ino rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, marching out the door. Choji ran – well, jogged to the best of his ability – up to her.

"I win again." Shikamaru muttered.

"Try telling her that." I said. Shikamaru crossed his arms.

"So, are you new here?" He asked after a while of silent walking.

"Yes."

"You're from the snow village?" He asked, observing my headband.

"Yes."

"Can you say anything other then yes?"

"Yes." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Another odd one…" He mumbled.

"I am _not _odd!" I yelled, overreacting a tad.

"Sure you aren't." Shikamaru said, opening the door for me. We turned onto the sidewalk.

"You remind me of someone…" He said. _I sure hope he's not thinking of Sasuke!_

"Really…" I said nervously.

"Yes, but I can't put my finger on who…"

"Maybe that's best…" I mumbled it, but he still understood.

"Why?" He asked. _Okay, here's where the real lying comes in! _

"Because if it was someone ugly, I would think you were calling me ugly." I explained, lying the best I could.

"I don't think you're _that _ugly."

"I'm glad we cleared that up." I said, "You're not ugly either." He smiled slightly, no, more like a smirk.

"Now that we've established whether or not we're ugly…" Shikamaru started, "We're here."

"Oh." I said, my mouth becoming a little "o". We sat across from Choji and Ino in the little booth thing. _I've never been in a restaurant before… _I looked around to see what was going on. There were a whole bunch of people sitting in group or alone, eating their food.

"What's the matter?" Ino asked, "You look as if you've never seen a restaurant before." I blushed slightly.

"Actually, I haven't." I said. Choji gasped.

"You don't know what you're missing!" He half-screamed.

"Well, this is a barbeque place, where they let you barbeque your own meat, it's Choji's favourite place to eat." Ino explained. I gulped. Barbequed meat? I can't! Choji started shoveling meat down his throat. I swear I almost vomited.

"You look a little green." Ino said.

"Yah, some people get that when they first see Choji eat." Shikamaru said. I stopped and I readied myself. _I just need to stay mentally focused, mind over matter… I won't throw up, I won't throw up, I won't throw up. _

"There, that's better." I said, sitting comfortably again.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Shikamaru asked, his mouth full of food. I looked at the meat before me.

"Umm, no." I said.

"Who are you trying to impress?" He asked.

"There is _no_ guy involved!" I screamed.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" Ino said. I laughed, almost snorting.

"No." I said, my face becoming blank.

"Then who is it?" Choji asked.

"I just arrived here, who could I know well enough to like?" I asked.

"She has a point." Shikamaru said, dropping the subject.

"Thank-you." I whispered to him.

"Come on, try a little." Choji urged.

"No, I can't do it, I can't cheat the diet." I refused. Ino picked up a piece of chicken and moved it closer and closer to my mouth. I finally gave in and I bit a large chunk off, chewing it and then swallowing. I got up and I ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

"You don't have to be bulimic to make guys like you, just don't eat much." Ino said, leaning against a mirror.

"I'm not bulimic, Ino, and there's no guy. I just don't like the taste of meat when it's covered in all that fatty sauce." I explained.

"Whatever you say." Ino said, applying her makeup. I went up and stood beside her.

"Do you at least think any of the guys are hot?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I've only seen Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto." I said.

"Okay, so do you think Sasuke's hot?" She asked.

"Ummm, I suppose." I told her. _Is that what a normal girl would say? _Ino thought for a moment.

"What about…" She gasped, "Shikamaru!"

"Ew! No!" I yelled.

"Oh really, because I heard you say that he isn't ugly."

"So what?" I said, "_He_ said _I_ wasn't ugly." Ino smirked and walked out of the washroom.

"That girl has problems…" I muttered.

"You think!?" A girl yelled, jumping over the bathroom stall. She had shoulder-length pink hair and she wore a red dress.

"Ino's always been that way." She explained, fidgeting with her dress.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you." She said, shaking my hand.

"I'm Autumn." I replied nervously. _This one's weirder then Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji put together!_

"Nice to meet you Autumn." Sakura said cheerfully. I nodded slowly and I walked out of the washroom, sitting back in my spot.

"Hey Autumn, you okay now?" Choji asked. I smiled.

"Yup!" I exclaimed.

"How could you get sick from meat?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"It's too fatty." I said bluntly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, my father had me on a strict diet, to improve my skill, and he would have _never _let me have this kind of food." I said. _Well, my brother had me on the diet, but they don't need to know that _

"Oh that makes sense; starve yourself so you can beat people." Shikamaru said sarcastically. Ino leaned in toward me.

"Don't listen to Shikamaru, he can be a real jerk." She whispered. Choji laughed. I nodded. Ino paid the bill and we all left.

"That was a good meal, but I'm still a little bit hungry." Choji said. I gawked. _How can he be hungry after THAT!? _

"It's normal." Ino informed me, she must have seen the look on my face.

"Oh…kay then." I said hesitantly.

"Well, I think I'm going to go home." I said happily.

"Do you want Choji or I to walk you home?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think I'll be fine." I said quietly. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, there are a lot of bad people around here, you may need someone big and strong like Choji…" She said slyly. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. _Pff, she just wants to be alone with Shikamaru…_

"_I told you I'd be fine!" I said with a slight edge in my voice. I turned away from them and jumped on top of the nearest building, hopping from roof to roof to get to my apartment building._

That's what I wanted to do, but I have to act normal.

"Okay, let's go Choji!" I said with a smile. Ino smirked at me, there seemed to be a bit of resentment in her eyes. _What would she have against me!? _Shikamaru seemed to notice that look too.

"Actually, my house is on the way so I'll go with her." Shikamaru said. Ino immediately frowned. Shikamaru and I walked away from Ino and a rather confused Choji.

"You realize she was doing that to be alone with you." I said to Shikamaru.

"Yes. That's why I tried to avoid it. Women are so troublesome…" He said.

"Are you saying I'm not a girl?" I asked curiously.

"I'm saying you're not as scary as Ino." He said.

"That's not much of a compliment." I said, smiling.

"Heh." Shikamaru said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, that girl with the pink hair… Sakura, was it? What's she like?" I asked.

"She's in a team with Sasuke and Naruto, she was the smartest girl in our class back at the academy, but she's still a little ditzy. Sakura, like Ino, is _obsessed_ with Sasuke." He explained. I noticed a slight twitch in his eye when he talking about the obsession with Sasuke.

"Do you…have a problem with that?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, everyone loves Sasuke. It's: Sasuke this, Sasuke that. He's such a show off." He explained.

"Maybe you just aren't very good." I teased. He smiled.

"Are… you…jealous?" I asked him cautiously. _I may have taken it too far._

"No, are you kidding? Do you really think I would be interested in Sakura _or_ Ino?" He asked angrily.

"Sakura, no, but Ino… maybe." I muttered.

"I do _not _like Ino!" Shikamaru yelled. There was an awkward pause in the conversation.

"Good." I said, nodding. Shikamaru looked at me quizzically.

"At least I know you have some taste." I said, smiling. Shikamaru half-laughed and then he pointed to my apartment building.

"Here we are." He said. I started to run up to the doors but then I turned around.

"This wasn't actually on your way home, was it?" I asked. He shook his head. I smirked and waved goodbye, opening the door to the building. I walked to my apartment, unlocking it. I opened the door to see my brother, standing right in front of me.

"Itachi Uchiha." I muttered under my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"What have you found out?" He asked me.

"Well, every girl likes Sasuke, so I _may_ be in for a struggle, and the nine-tails boy, Naruto, is on Sasuke's team. I'll have to watch out for Naruto too. Something tells me he'd stick up for Sasuke." I informed him.

"Alright. We have a mission to go on tonight, so I just wanted to give you this." He threw a small button to me, "If you're fighting Naruto _and _Sasuke, lead them away from the village and press this, then I'll come." He turned to leave.

"Itachi?" I said, reaching my hand out as if to pull him back. He turnedwi back toward me.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"Why did you keep Sasuke alive?" I asked.

"There were two reasons," Itachi started, "The first one is that Sasuke was not very strong, so he wouldn't be worth killing. I wanted him to grow up hating me so that I could fight him one day, possibly at my level."

"What about the other reason?" I asked.

"I didn't kill the Uchiha clan out of hate, Autumn, I merely wanted to see if I had the strength to take the strongest Leaf Village clan down." He explained, "Should I die, someone needs to help restore the clan. At the time I didn't know if you _could_, having the Hyuga clan's blood as well, so I kept Sasuke alive." I nodded slowly.

"A few days before that I had figured out what my father's "Taijutsu Training" was, he was going to see you. When you were three, your mother came and took you away. The night I killed the clan I took you with me, because I knew you'd be of use to me later. And now that I've found that you have more Uchiha blood than Hyuga, I know that you could restore the clan. Sasuke is useless to me now. But, if he can surpass you, he can surpass anyone." Itachi told me. I nodded bravely and confidently.

"The deed will be done shortly." I told him calmly. Itachi turned around and jumped out the window, scurrying off into the night. I walked toward my dresser and took a black nightgown out of the drawer. I removed my other clothes and I slowly slipped it on. Just then, I heard a knock at the door.

"I heard there was someone new here and I wanted to come and greet him." A voice said. After he – it was a guy voice – said that, I swear I heard a dog barking. I threw the nightgown on and ran to the door. I opened it and leaned against the door-frame.

"I'm not a guy." I informed him. His eyes opened widely.

"I can see that!" He said, staring at my chest. I hit him on the head with my hand. He fell to the ground, hurt.

"Oh my god, are you okay!?" I yelled, dropping to the ground beside him. I leaned down and put my head on his chest to see if he was breathing.

"You're still breathing, you're fine." I said as I got up. He looked up, almost looking up my nightgown. I stepped on his face.

"Would you like to tell me your name?" I asked calmly.

"Kiba." He mumbled, "And this is Akamaru." He pointed to a small white dog. So there was a dog, I'm _not_ going crazy! I took my foot off his face.

"I'm Autumn." I said. _Pff, pervert._

"I'm not perverted you know." He informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"How so?" I asked him, helping him get up.

"I wasn't looking at you." He said.

"Umm, yes you were." I said.

"No, I was looking at the strange necklace you have, it seems oddly familiar to me…" He said. I clutched my necklace. The Uchiha symbol!

"It's… a symbol from the snow village, you wouldn't recognize it." I lied calmly.

"Oh okay. Anyway, I just wanted to say hello." Kiba said. The dog barked.

"Don't knock me out next time!" He called, walking down the hall. _The people here just keep getting weirder and weirder…_I walked back into my room, shutting the door and locking it. I went over to the fridge and observed its emptiness. _I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow…_ I walked to my bed and I lay down, looking at the ceiling. I sighed. _It's so early, but I suppose I'll go to sleep…_With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

I sat up stiffly and looked out the window. The sun was just rising. I got out of bed and scratched my thigh. I trudged over to my dresser and pulled out my clothes for today. I walked to the small washroom. _I didn't even realize I HAD a washroom! _I opened the door slowly and I threw my clothes on the floor. I slipped my nightgown off and stepped into the shower. After my shower was done I wrapped myself in a towel. As I was drying off I heard a knock at the door. I made sure my towel was straight and I went to answer it. I opened the door slowly, peering through the crack. _Please don't be Naruto! _I swung the door open quickly, rushing to hold my towel up.

"Oh, hi…Shikamaru…" I said nervously. He turned around to respect my…um…privacy, maybe?

"Umm, hey." He said, "Ino wants to know if you want to come train with us."

"Oh sure, I'm just a little…busy…right now, so… I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes." I said.

"Okay." He said. I smiled, closing the door. I walked back to the bathroom and I quickly got dressed in my other clothes, pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror by my bed. My black hair looked nice in a ponytail, it looked like I was _trying _to make it messy. I wore a short black dress that concealed my Uchiha necklace. I pulled on my sandals and strapped my weapon pouch to my leg. I knew that I was ready to go! I ran outside to greet Shikamaru. I looked around and then I noticed him, leaning calmly against the side of the building.

"Ready to go?" I asked cheerfully. He nodded. We started walking ahead. I didn't know where we were going, so I kind of followed him.

"So, why were you picking me up?" I asked him.

"Ino wanted to observe Sasuke." He said bitterly. I nodded slowly.

"Sasuke's coming?" I asked curiously. Shikamaru nodded.

"So are Choji and Kiba." He explained, "And Ino is coming to watch Sasuke." There was a short silence.

"You like Ino, don't you?" I said.

"No, no I don't." He said calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what they all say…" I muttered.

"Someday I may have someone, and then you won't be laughing." Shikamaru said quietly, as if I wasn't supposed to hear. I didn't say anything, so I wouldn't embarrass him. _I'm sure you will, Shikamaru, I'm sure you will_…I didn't know _why_ I was answering him in my head, but I did.

"We're almost here." He muttered, almost uncomprehendingly. I nodded as we turned toward a small ring for fighting, with a bench on the side. I saw a few more rings around that one. There was a small shed one the side of all the rings, which I saw Sasuke carrying a practice dummy out of. Sasuke… I observed him. He had black hair that looked a lot like mine, except it was spiky in the back. His face and eyes looked like mine, but people probably wouldn't be able to tell. I sat on the side, observing his fighting style. I need to know these things if I'm going to kill him. I watched him fight the dummy for about ten minutes. Someone put their hands on my shoulder and I jumped, startled.

"Are you just going to sit there gawking at Sasuke the whole time?" Shikamaru asked.

"That was so _scary_! I didn't know it was you!" I exclaimed. He sat down beside me.

"Are you jealous or something?" I asked, "Or do you just have some problem with Sasuke?"

"Oh I'm jealous, _very _jealous." He said teasingly.

"Go train." I told him.

"Why aren't you?" He asked me.

"Well, I… Oh my god! I forgot!" I yelled, getting up and running off.

"Where are you going!?" He called after me.

"Grocery shopping!" I said.

"Need some help!?" He yelled.

"No!" I said loudly, turning the corner.

* * *

I worked my way calmly through the store with my shopping cart. I walked slowly past the instant noodles.

"These look good…" I muttered.

"Of course they do!" Naruto exclaimed, "But ramen from the ramen shop is _much_ better!"

"Really?" I asked, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Yah! I could take you there if you want!" He said happily.

"Sure." I said unknowingly.

"Okay! Let's go!" He said. I looked down at my cart. _I was almost done my grocery shopping anyway…_

"Can we stop at my house and bring my groceries in?" I asked. He nodded. We walked back to the apartment building. We walked inside and I unlocked my room. Naruto helped me carry the groceries inside and put them on the counter.

"Good enough." I said, ushering him out the door. I followed him to a small stall at the market. We sat on the stools in front of the counter.

"My usual." Naruto told them. The man nodded and turned to me.

"Umm, whatever he's having." I said. I looked behind the man and I saw a small bulletin board and some pictures.

"So, you never told me your name." Naruto said.

"Autumn." I said as the man passed us our ramen. I grabbed the chopsticks and slowly moved them toward my bowl. I grabbed some noodles and I brought them to my mouth. I gulped.

"Come on! Eat up!" Naruto said excitedly. I put them in my mouth and I chewed slowly. _My god…_ I scooped up more and more and I shoved it into my mouth.

"It's like heaven in a bowl!" I said between mouthfuls.

"That's what I'm saying!" Naruto said. By the time we were done, five bowls were stacked up. Naruto emptied out his change purse. It looked like a frog. _That SCREAMS immaturity!_

"Not enough." He mumbled. I turned to get some money from my wallet. Naruto looked anxious.

"Here, I'll pay." I said, pushing his change back to him. His mouth flew wide open in, I guess…astonishment?

"Most of the time people bail and I have to pay." Naruto said. I smiled.

"I wouldn't do that." I said happily. _That's right Autumn, gain his trust…_ We got up and left, walking out onto the street.

"That was a good meal." Naruto said.

"What kind of ramen was that?" I asked him.

"Pork…" He mumbled.

"What!?" I yelled, catching some people's attention.

"Pork _flavored_." He assured me. I smirked.

"So I can taste meat here without breaking my diet… brilliant." I muttered to myself.

"You sure are strange." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't be talking." I said.

"Who are you calling strange!?" He screamed. I started to walk away calmly.

"You get back here so we can settle this!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh!" He yelled, throwing a kunai at me. I jumped up on top of the roof of the nearest building, dodging it. I smirked and ran off toward my apartment building. I jumped through the window into my room.

"That's a lot easier then fumbling with keys the whole time." I mumbled. I closed the window and I went to get a drink from the fridge. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Autumn! It's Ino!" Ino yelled. I opened the door and let her in.

"What's up Ino?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"I saw you at the ramen shop with Naruto today." She said with a sly tone.

"Yah, I'd never had ramen before so we went to get some." I explained.

"Was it a date?" Ino asked, leaning in.

"Yuck! No!" I said.

"Well then why did you say yes?" She asked.

"Because I was being _friendly_." I said slightly angrily.

"But…if you…you can't…" She mumbled.

"There's this little thing called having _friends_, I don't know if you've ever experienced it though." I said angrily, my voice rising in its pitch. Ino sniffed and ran out as fast as she could. _Now I feel bad…_I pulled on a nightgown and I sat on my bed. I looked outside. I wrapped myself in a bright pink robe that someone had given me and I walked outside. It was raining, but I didn't care. I walked into the middle of the dirty street and I sat there. _No one would come, it's pretty late…_ I hung my head. _I must not show weakness, I can not falter. If I cried back where I was before I'd be whipped… _I thought for a moment. _But I'm not where I was before…_ I small tear rolled down my cheek but it was soon swept away with the cool rain. I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around, but there was no one there. _You're hallucinating again! _I got up and looked around the empty street. _I know I heard footsteps! _I heard them again.

"Ummm, is someone there?" I asked quietly. _Okay… I guess not…_ I sat back down, pouting. I felt a presence beside me and I looked, seeing Shikamaru, who was holding a large black umbrella.

"You're just everywhere aren't you?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Well, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here." He said. I rolled my eyes. He held out his hand to me and I took it cautiously. He helped me up and we walked together under is umbrella in silence.

"What were you doing out here?" He asked me.

"I was going to ask _you_ the same thing." I said.

"Ino and I got into a fight." I said, "In needed to think." I gave him a look.

"Me? I always go for walks at three in the morning." He said jokingly. I smiled.

"Naw, I need to think too." He said.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"You know…stuff." He said. There was a short pause in conversation.

"I heard you went on a _date_ with Naruto Uzumaki." He said curiously.

"We went to get ramen because I'd never had it before." I explained, "Ino thought that was a date and that was how our argument started."

"Oh, well, do _you _consider that a date?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," I said innocently, "If you go eat something with a guy, that doesn't mean it's a date…, it just means you're hungry!" I paused.

"That's my opinion at least." I added.

"Well then, if you feel so strongly about that, would you like to go for lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

"I wouldn't hear the end of it from Ino…" I said.

"Who cares what Ino thinks, Autumn, think for yourself. Do you, or do you not, want to have lunch with me tomorrow?" He said.

"I'd love to." I said happily. I sneezed.

"You're getting sick." Shikamaru said, concerned.

"Okay, just take me home then." I said.

"This is my house right up here." He said, pointing to a house on a hill with all the lights on.

"You can stay here." He said, "I wouldn't want you walking in the rain any longer." I shook my head, but he moved me up the stairs to his house anyway.

"Don't make me carry you." He said. I laughed briefly.

"I guess I can do it myself." I said, walking toward the door. _Doesn't he live with his parents? This'll be awkward…_We walked in the door.

"Dad, I'm home!" Shikamaru called. His dad came booming down the stairs.

"Hey Shik-, who's that?" He said. I waved innocently but nervously.

"This is Autumn." Shikamaru explained.

"Nice job Shikamaru!" His father said, "You've brought a lady home!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. I looked around the house. _It was really nice looking, with average stuff, but it was all arranged nicely_

"Dad, I saw her outside and I knew she would catch a cold if she went all the way to her house in the rain." He explained.

"Sure." His father said with fake sarcasm, winking at me.

"Come here Autumn." He said. I could almost _hear_ Shikamaru rolling his eyes. I walked over to him, my robe dripping on the floor. I reached to take it off and Shikamaru rushed to my side with another jacket. _He must have known I was wearing a nightgown. _I quickly pulled my robe off and the jacket on. It was really long so it covered up the bottom of the nightgown too. Shikamaru grabbed my robe and brought it somewhere. Meanwhile, his father decided to talk to me.

"My name is Shikaku Nara." He explained, "You can just call me Shikaku." I nodded, a little dazed.

"Did you know that Shikamaru has never had a girl over?" He asked me.

"Well, I can understand that," I said, sitting on a couch, "He's only thirteen."

"I'm just saying, you're a first, so you must be pretty special." He said, winking again.

"Or no one better came." I mumbled. Shikaku put his arms on my shoulders.

"Don't put down on yourself, that boy likes you, I can see it in his eyes." He said. Shikamaru cleared his throat in the doorway. Shikaku looked around nervously.

"I'm gonna leave you two kids alone." He said, going back up the stairs. Shikamaru threw me a towel.

"What about my nightgown?" I asked, catching the towel.

"We can dry that too I guess." He said.

"Here, um, you can change in my room…" He said uncomfortably. I followed him to a small room with a bed, a bookshelf, and a desk.

"I'll find you…something…to wear." He mumbled. I could barely understand him.

"I could wear an old tee-shirt or something." I said. Shikamaru walked to his closet and looked around. He took out an old white tee-shit and threw it to me.

"I need pants." I said. Shikamaru walked out and a while later he came back with a skirt. I prepared myself to change but he lingered in there. I cleared my throat:

"Ahem." I said.

"Oh yah!" He said, startled. He left the room and closed the door. I could hear him muttering to himself through the door;

"This is such a drag, why did I do it?" He said. I rolled my eyes and I pulled the wet nightgown off. I put on the baggy tee-shirt. I looked in the mirror. It wasn't great, but it would have to do. I started to pull on the skirt. Just then the door burst open. I covered myself up with the nightgown.

"Do you have any respect for people's pri-" I started to say. Shikamaru slammed his door closed. I sat on the bed. He looked around, panicking. There was a knock at the door.

"Shikamaru!" A woman's voice called. He jumped onto the bed and pushed me off of it onto the floor. _That must be his mom…_

"Come in!" He called calmly. The door opened and I saw her feet walk up.

"Shikamaru, I thought I heard another voice through your window when I pulled up so I thought I would check." She said, "Do you have a friend over or something?"

"Me? No!" He said in a really nervous, kind of over-confident voice. Her feet turned slightly.

"Does your bed normally have feet?" She asked him, pointing to my feet. Shikamaru didn't know what to do. I pulled my feet back. I jumped out the window while she wasn't looking and I hung off the window ledge.

"Oh, I must be seeing things." She said, walking out of the room.

"Autumn?" Shikamaru called. I jumped back in.

"This isn't gonna work." I said.

"I'll get your robe and bring you home." He said. I nodded. _It was a bad idea in the first place, idiot_ He brought it to me and he walked out of the room. I changed back into the nightgown and I threw the robe over myself.

"If you get sick, don't think I'm bringing you medicine." He said.

"I have plenty more admirers to do that for me." I said, smiling. Shikamaru walked closer and closer to me; until we were so close it was almost unbearable. I closed my eyes. I started to lean back over the window and we both fell out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Shikamaru fell on top of me in a crumpled mess. He had his hands on my chest and he pushed himself up, he looked down at me, pulling his hands away.

"Hello." I said in a strangely flirtatious tone.

"Uh…hi." He said. He lay over me for a long time, breathing heavily. All of the sudden, I burst out laughing. I laughed and I laughed and I laughed. Shikamaru flipped over beside me and we lay there in the rain, laughing. I got up slowly and I looked at Shikamaru, who had fallen asleep.

"And you said you didn't want me getting sick." I said. I slowly lifted him up. _He's heavier then I thought! _I brought him up to his door. I opened the front door and carried him to his room, making as little noise as possible. On my way out, his mom saw me.

"Hello Autumn. I already knew you were here, Shikaku told me." She said.

"I was… just bringing Shikamaru inside…" I explained slowly.

"I'm just glad Shikamaru has a girl friend." She said.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said coldly, my eyes narrowing.

"Oh. That's too bad." She said.

"Maybe he… oh, I don't know." I muttered, thinking to myself. She smirked and walked off. I ran out the door and down the street toward my apartment building. Someone jumped out at me and pulled me into the bushes.

"What were you doing at Shikamaru's house?" The voice asked.

"Ino?" I asked. She took off the mask she was wearing, there were tears streaming down her face.

"You can't… You just waltz in her and take him…" She muttered. I felt something cold on my throat. A kunai knife!

"Here's the deal." She said evilly, "You're going to ask someone else out, and they will say yes, and then you will stay away from Shikamaru forever. I want you to tell you hate him and you never want to see him again." I shook my head slightly.

"I can't do that." I said. She pressed the knife tighter against my skin.

"Oh but you don't have a choice." She said icily. I gulped.

"Okay, I'll listen." I said. She pulled the knife away from me. I ran as fast as I could to the apartment building, running in to my room and falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a start, hearing a knock on my door.

"Don't tell me you're still asleep Autumn!" A voice said. I jumped up.

"Shikamaru!" I shouted with glee. I opened the door happily, but then I remembered Ino last night.

"I can't come…" I said sadly. The tears started forming on the brims of my eyes.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I…I hate you." I said quietly, looking away to hide my tears.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, frightened.

"I hate you and I never want to see you again!" I screamed, shutting the door. I slumped down and leaned against it. Forcing the tears to stay back.

"But…Autumn…" He said quietly. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Autumn let's talk about this." He said through the door. _I've been here what, three days, and someone already wants to kill me…_ I put my face in my hands and I sobbed.

I didn't do anything that day but cry, and sleep.

* * *

I had slept so much during the day that I was wide awake at night. I sat in the middle of the kitchen floor, humming an old tune Itachi always hummed. If I remembered correctly, these were the words;

"Why do you throw your life away?

No way to end the suffering

You must know that you die more inside,

Every moment that you stay with me." I sang slowly, over and over. I felt a presence behind me and I spun around.

"Autumn we need to talk, about… today." He said. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk." I said. He gave me a look that demanded I sit beside him on that bed, so I did.

"Why did you say that today?" He asked me.

"I-I'm seeing a guy, I have a boyfriend!" I yelled.

"No, you don't." He said. I hit him on his shoulder with my fist.

"Yes I do! Please believe me! You have to stay away from me!" I yelled. I noticed that I was crying. Shikamaru wiped a tear off my cheek with his finger. His touch made my skin tingle slightly.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, punching his chest repeatedly. He put his finger to my lips to make me quiet. I wiped another tear away and he fiddled with his hands nervously. We sat in silence for about half an hour.

"Shikamaru?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"You don't like Ino, do you?" I asked. He shook his head. There was a pause.

"Shikamaru?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you act like you're so close to me? You've only known me three days."

"Autumn, I act…differently around you. I'm normally lazy and I try to stay away from women, but I can't when it's you." I pursed my lips.

"Ino threatened to kill me." I said calmly.

"I know, I heard it all."

"What do I do?"

"I'll protect you." I smiled.

With that, we both fell asleep

* * *

I woke up and looked beside me, seeing Shikamaru. _It's going to be awkward explaining this to people…_ I slowly weaved out of the blanket. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and I went to have a shower. When I was done showering, I eyed my hair cautiously. I grabbed a kunai knife from my pocket.

"A fresh start." I muttered. I took the knife and I sliced my hair so that it was about shoulder length. I put my headband in my hair like Sakura does. I brushed my bangs in front of my face so I didn't look _too _much like Sakura. After I got dressed I went to the kitchen and I grabbed some eggs. I put them on the frying pan for my attempt at making breakfast. Within moments they were burning. I turned the oven off and I started freaking out. Shikamaru woke up at the smell and he jumped up.

"What did you _do_!?" He asked.

"I tried to make breakfast…" I muttered. Once we got that cleaned up he noticed my hair.

"Di-did you cut your hair?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said self-consciously. _What if he doesn't like it!? _

"Looks nice." He said blankly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." I said.

"What do you say we go out for breakfast?" He asked, "To make up for lunch yesterday." I nodded, smiling. He opened the door for me and we stepped out of the room. Kiba was walking past us in the hall.

"Ooo, what do we have here? Shikamaru spending the night at Autumn's? I wonder what went on there." He said. We walked away, ignoring him.

"Pervert." Shikamaru and I said at the same time. We laughed. He led me to a restaurant that made _only_ breakfast.

"They really do have everything here in Konoha…" I muttered.

"Not really." Shikamaru said as we walked in. I looked around the building. We sat at a small table.

"I like this." I said, looking around, "It's quiet, quaint."

Shikamaru smirked.

"What do you want to get?" Shikamaru asked, picking up a menu.

"I'm not really that hungry." I said.

"You're eating _something_." He said in a worried tone, "Even if I have to spoon-feed it to you." I nodded.

"Scrambled eggs it is!" I said with a too-fake smile. The waiter came and asked us what we wanted. I asked for scrambled eggs and water, and Shikamaru asked for an egg, toast, hash browns, and orange juice. I got up to walk to the bathroom, feeling a presence near me. When I went to open the door to the washroom Shikamaru was leaning on a wall beside it.

"Are you going to follow me around _everywhere_?" I asked.

"You got a death threat, Autumn."

"Yah, from _Ino_!"

"You've never seen Ino mad."

"Regardless, I can protect myself." Shikamaru stepped aside, throwing his hands up.

"Whatever." He said, going back to the table.

* * *

When I was finished I walked out slowly. _I had a feeling she would come… _Ino jumped down from a corner of the building. I threw a striking needle at her and hit her in the perfect spot. Shikamaru ran up, he nodded in approval at me.

"Did you kill Ino?" He asked hesitantly.

"I just put her in a death-like trance. She'll be her old self again in about six hours." I explained. Shikamaru got up off his knees.

"Nice job." He complimented, "I never thought girls could fight."

"You would never know." I mumbled. We sat down and I realized our food was there. I sipped some water. I looked closely at my scrambled eggs.

"I don't think I can eat these." I said.

"Eat them." Shikamaru said sternly. I frowned. They were all yellow and, and eggy.

"But…but they're so eggy." I protested. The waiter walked past.

"Something wrong with the food?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, just fine!" I said with a thumbs-up. Shikamaru glared at me. I slowly took a bite. I almost gagged, but then I realized they weren't that bad. I ate almost half of them, which was a miracle in itself. After that Shikamaru picked Ino up.

"Since she's subdued, I don't have to protect you." He said, "I'm taking her back to her house." I nodded and ran off into the streets of Konoha. I walked innocently down the street, holding my hands behind my back.

"What to do, what to do…" I muttered to myself. I looked across the street and I saw the ramen shop. I looked back, and forth a few times, and I ran as fast as I could to the ramen shop. I sat down on a stool.

"Autumn! You're becoming a real regular aren't you?" Naruto asked, sitting down beside me.

"I guess."

"Hey did you cut your hair?" He asked, telling the man what he wanted.

"I'll have the pork ramen." I told the man, I nodded to Naruto.

"Looks like Sakura's." He said. The man handed us our ramen soon after. I took a whole bunch in my mouth at one time, taking a while to swallow them.

"So, have you made any friends yet?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"I guess you could consider Shikamaru, and _possibly_ Choji friends." I said, gulping down some more.

"No girls?" Naruto asked.

"Ino, but I don't consider someone who threatens to kill me my friend." I said. Naruto spat out the ramen he was eating.

"What!?" He asked.

"She told me to stay away from Shikamaru or she'd kill me." I explained, "But today I got her down in one hit, such a silly girl." I said in a kind of menacing tone. I could tell it scared Naruto a little.

"_I_ can't even beat Ino when she's mad!" He yelled.

"Well I must be better than you then." I said frankly. Naruto jumped up.

"Oh yah!? Let's test that theory!" He yelled. _I meant it as a joke, what an idiot!_

"Okay…" I said hesitantly. We stepped out of the ramen shop and glared at each other. Naruto jumped at me with a kunai and I flipped him over onto his back. He grunted.

"Idiot." I muttered, walking away with my hands in my pockets. I walked back down the street, walking past the training grounds. Sasuke was there, practicing. I watched him for a while, observing his fluid movements. _He's pretty fast…_ Then, a moment later, he was standing right beside me.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, new girl?" He asked me in a horribly sinister voice. I jumped up with fear.

"Why hello, Sasuke." I said, calming down.

"Most girls run away at this part." He said.

"Well not me."

"You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Well, one of the reasons all the girls like me is because they find me tough, scary."

"I don't like you."

"Then why were you watching me?"

"I was observing your fluid movements, comparing them with my own. I'm figuring out what I need to improve on." Sasuke nodded.

"It's not very often I get that kind of response, something that isn't a compliment to my looks. I like it." He said with a half-smile. I smiled at him.

"Well, I better get going…" I mumbled. I stumbled over a bench, almost falling. Someone caught me.

"Sasuke?" I asked, I turned around at it was Shikamaru.

"Aren't you glad I was here?" He asked me. I watched Sasuke walk slowly away.

"Not really." I replied honestly. Shikamaru laughed and put me on the ground safely.

"Do you follow me everywhere or do you just _happen _to be there?" I asked him. He smirked, but said nothing. I shook my head and we started to walk closer to the middle of town.

"Shikamaru…" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"It's…nothing." I said shyly. He nodded.

"Okay then." He said, making me feel like an idiot. There was a short, awkward silence.

"How's Ino?" I asked.

"Good, good." He replied. I nodded. _This whole conversation has felt so awkward…I don't like it!_

"You should…join a ninja squad." Shikamaru advised.

"How would I do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, find some people who want to join you." He said.

"But I'm new, who would _want _to?" I asked.

"If they saw your skill…" Shikamaru muttered.

"I'm not that good…" I said, blushing. Shikamaru nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, you are." He assured me.

"But, but I don't want to do missions." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Too much work." I said blankly.

"I'm with you on that one." Shikamaru said. We started walking down the street when someone jumped down and landed in front of us. Beside him was a woman. I observed them both. The man was muscular, with a cigarette in his mouth, and the woman was quite shorter than him, with reddish eyes and long brown hair.

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru exclaimed happily, "Kurenai!"

"Ah, Shikamaru, out with…" Asuma started to say. He pointed to me with his thumb, whispering to Shikamaru, "Who's that?"

I smiled, reaching out to shake his hand.

"My name is Autumn." I said, shaking his hand.

"Ah, nice to meet you Autumn, I'm Asuma." He said.

"So, what are a two young, single people doing together on a day like this?" Kurenai asked suspiciously. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, Shikamaru, it's not very often you hang around with women." Asuma said.

"It's not what you think!" I yelled.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" Asuma asked.

"We are merely two friends walking down a street together." I said calmly.

"Well, so are we." Asuma said, gesturing to Kurenai.

"What do you say we all go out for lunch, my treat?" Asuma asked. I nodded hopefully at Shikamaru.

"Ummm, alright." He said. We followed them to a small restaurant. Shikamaru held the door open for me and I thanked him with a nod, walking inside. We all sat at a small table with four chairs. I sat in the bottom left chair, beside Shikamaru. Asuma mumbled something to Shikamaru and walked off, probably to go to the washroom. That's what I thought, until Shikamaru quickly followed. Kurenai got up and sat in Shikamaru's chair beside me.

"So, how long have you been dating?" She asked.

"We haven't. We aren't." I assured her.

"Oh really? Because, judging by the way you look at him…" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"_Everyone_ says that." I said.

"Because it's true."

"Maybe, I wouldn't know." I said, pursing my lips, "So, how long have you and Asuma been together?"

"Oh, a while now, but don't tell anyone." She said, giving me a look like it was a secret just between us. I felt bad that she told me something like that, so, I opened up to her.

"I think Shikamaru may like me." I said quietly.

"Really? Why!?" She asked, sounding really interested.

"Because he's always just there. Appearing everywhere I go. He has stalker potential." I mumbled. She laughed a little.

"What else?" She asked.

"Well, I look at the was he talks about and treat people like Ino, and Sakura, then I think of the way he treats me and there's a big difference." I said. Kurenai smiled.

"Looks like he's got a crush on you, Autumn." She said.

"What's a crush?" I asked her innocently. I seriously didn't know.

"It's when you like someone, but only a little, it sometimes only lasts a few days." She said. I nodded, somewhat understanding.

"Crushes are much different than being in love, Autumn." Kurenai explained, "When you're in love, it's hard to realize that you are, but here are a few signs. You often dream about the person and think about the person, when you're around them you feel slightly giddy, or sometimes even nauseous." I nodded slowly. I saw the door open to the bathroom as Asuma came closer and closer to the table.

"And, guys love girls who play hard to get." She added as Asuma walked up. It seemed like Asuma had heard part of the conversation, because, as Kurenai went back to her seat he added;

"Shikamaru likes girls who are kind of rude towards him, I'm not sure why, but he does." Asuma whispered to me. I smiled. _I don't really like Shikamaru that much… but Kurenai's advice would be good for future use…_ Shikamaru came out and sat down, leaning his chair back.

"So what are we talking about?" He asked.

"Your relationship with Autumn." Asuma said point-blankly. _I thought he would at least lie or something! _Shikamaru fell back in his chair.

"What!?" He asked from the floor. He held out his hand for me to help him get up, but I ignored him, even though, in my heart, I _really _wanted to help him up. He got up on his own, grunting and wiping off his shirt.

"I understand that you're quite close." Kurenai said. Shikamaru leaned in toward my ear.

"What'd you tell them?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. Shikamaru shook his head and muttered something about "troublesome".

"He was one of the first people I met here, he's been just showing me around and stuff." I explained, "Honestly, I need to make some _real _friends."

"Hey!" Shikamaru protested. I kicked him under the table. He bit his lip, hiding the pain.

"So how long have you been here?" Kurenai asked.

"About… four days." I said.

"So you've been hanging around her for four days?" Asuma asked, "Shouldn't you be training?"

"Why should you be training?" I asked, looking up at him. Just then, the waiter came up. We ordered quickly and continued our conversation.

"Because the final round of the Chunin exams is coming up." Shikamaru explained. I nodded.

"I could…help you train." I offered quietly, almost to quiet to be heard.

"Umm, sure." Shikamaru said.

"Are you a good fighter?" Asuma asked me.

"I…guess." I said, sounding shy.

"She's actually a really good fighter." Shikamaru explained. I kicked him again. He mouthed the word "ow" but showed no other sign that it hurt. When the food arrived, I was grateful. I had a salad with bread on the side and Shikamaru had sushi. Asuma had some sort of meat and Kurenai had the same thing as me.

"Shikamaru…" I said quietly. _Maybe I AM shy! _

"Yes?" He said, putting down his chopsticks.

"Do you want my bread?" I asked him, still maintaining my volume level.

"Sure…" He said quietly. Kurenai smiled at me. Shikamaru grabbed the bread off my plate and put it on his. I played with my food for a while and then I took a bite. It felt good to have vegetables. I smiled while eating, just because of the pleasure. When most of us were done, or at least close, Kurenai piped up.

"Does anyone want to finish my salad?" She asked, putting it in the middle of the table. I reached for it, grabbing onto the plate. At the same moment Shikamaru tried to, and he placed his hand on top of mine. I blushed but he didn't seem to be phased by it. When he looked down and realized it, he squeezed my hand and let go.

"You can have it." He said politely, "You need the food." I stepped on his foot under the table.

"Shut up." I mumbled between clenched teeth. I ate what I could of the salad and we all got ready to leave. Asuma paid the bill and we left the restaurant. Shikamaru and Asuma walked ahead of Kurenai and me. I could hear part of their conversation.

"Can you believe that when she came here was her first time in a restaurant?" Shikamaru asked him loudly. I felt sad and dejected because of that comment, but I wasn't sure why.

"So Autumn, where are you from?" Kurenai asked me, breaking my train of thought.

"I'm from a small village outside the snow village. It's over a mountain so we had our own Ninja Academy, where they gave out these headbands." I pointed to mine, "These ones have three snowflakes, as opposed to four."

"Hmm, that's interesting, I've never heard of that." Kurenai said. I laughed nervously, mainly because it was all a lie.

"Asuma, we should go." Kurenai called.

"Yes, we should." He agreed, "Goodbye Shikamaru, goodbye Autumn!" And they left together. Shikamaru backed up to stand beside me.

"Wha-what did you tell them back there?" He asked me, almost whispering.

"Nothing!" I said, blushing.

"You're blushing, it was something." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why does it matter!?" I yelled, stomping away.

"Autumn!" He called, but that didn't stop me. I made it back to my apartment and I crawled into bed.

* * *

"Autumn." I heard in my sleep. I ignored it.

"Autumn!" I rubbed my eyes. _This is getting annoying_ I walked up sleepily and opened the door, seeing Shikamaru. I started to close it as soon as I saw him but he caught the door. I rolled my eyes. He walked in without invitation. I closed the door, realizing he wasn't going to leave. Shikamaru sat on my bed and I sat beside him.

"I have to admit, I haven't been very honest with you." He said. I sighed.

"Go on." I said.

"Well, I haven't been…myself…around you, because…" He started.

"Because?" I urged him to continue.

"Well, I _think _it's because I'm jealous." He said.

"Of what?"

"Of Sasuke."

"How so?"

"Well, mainly because all the girls like Sasuke, so I wanted to have a girl who likes _me_." He explained. I nodded.

"I thought you weren't interested in girls, you found them "troublesome"." I said mockingly.

"Well, that's what I thought too, but…" He said slowly.

"Yes?" I urged.

"You know what I mean…"

"No, I don't Shikamaru." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Ah, this is such a drag." He muttered.

"You see Autumn, I l-" He started, but I cut him off.

"I haven't been completely honest either." I said.

"Really?"

"Well, I really wanted to make friends, so I acted all nice… but I'm actually a mean, rather cold-blooded person, but I can't seem to shake the "niceness" vibe around you." I explained. Shikamaru nodded, understanding. I could tell Shikamaru was relieved that I cut him off, but I just didn't want to hear what I thought he was about to say.

"Well, I'm lazy." He said, pausing, "But really smart. Asuma-sensei says I'm at genius level."

"Wow." I said, half-paying attention. Shikamaru continued going on and on about his little quirks. _I wonder what Shikamaru was going to say… Oh great! Now I'm regretting cutting him off! _I bit my lip while he kept talking. _No, I'm not regretting it… I'm actually kind of scared to know… _

"And I'm secretly an alien." Shikamaru said, but I only half heard him.

"What is your secret plan!?" I yelled.

"Autumn, you weren't listening at all, were you?" He asked. I shook my head, smiling. He smirked.

"I was testing you," He explained, "I said; 'And I'm secretly an alien'"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I thought you said 'That's my secret plan!'"

"I assure you, I _don't _have a secret plan." Shikamaru said. I smiled.

"I thought so." I said. I don't know why, maybe it was impulse, or something pulling me, but I leaned my head down on his shoulder and I closed my eyes. A moment later I looked up at him, he was blushing. I jumped away.

"Oh I'm sorry Shikamaru." I said. He looked at me fiercely. Not mean, or angry, but fierce. His dark hazel eyes seemed to stare at me with such passion, such intensity, that it was hard to maintain my balance standing there. I felt woozy, and nauseated while I looked back into those mysterious eyes. There was a flicker of disappointment in his eyes as I tried to avert my gaze, but the attempt was futile.

"I should be going." He said. I nodded silently to agree, flicking my hair into my face to hide my emotion. He grabbed his jacket and closed the door behind him. I leaned against the wall behind me and I fell down to the floor.I got up, got changed, and went to sleep. The next morning I awoke hearing a voice calling my name, again.

"Autumn." It called. I shook my head.

"Not now…" I muttered.

"Autumn." It repeated.

"Just go _away_!" I yelled bitterly.

"I thought you would be happier to see me…" I sinister voice said. I felt cloth brushing up against my face as he turned around. I sat up.

"Wait, Itachi." I said. He turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Wh- Why were you here?" I asked.

"I needed to know how far you were on project Sasuke." He said.

"I'm getting there. I think Sasuke generally likes me, I'm gaining his trust." I explained. Itachi nodded.

"I must go." He said.

"Why?" I asked, almost sounding helpless.

"There will be someone knocking on your door in about thirty seconds." Itachi said, jumping out of the open window. The curtains blew silently across the window as I watched them against the night sky. I got up to close the window, and I heard a knock on the door. I ran to get it, throwing on my robe and tying it.

"Who is it!?" I asked, opening the door.

"You again." I said, rolling my eyes, it was Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here at this time?" I asked.

"Well, I was staying at Choji's…" He started.

"Out with it." I commanded grumpily.

"I heard you talking to someone." He said.

"I wasn't talking to anyone." I said, lying the best I could.

"But I heard another voice, a _male _voice." He said. I bit my lip. Shikamaru looked at me curiously.

"So, I have a brother! Why is it _soooo_ important to you that you have to interfere with _every_ other relationship I have!?" I screamed at him, "You're not the only person in my life, Shikamaru!" I slammed the door in his face and it broke off its hinges, falling to the floor beside me. I sunk down, clenching my hands into fists. I glared over at Shikamaru who left at that moment.

"That's right, cut off your relationships with this petty village and carry out your mission." I heard Itachi's voice whisper. I shook my head. _But I can't! I can't just leave Naruto, and Ino, and Choji and, and, Shikamaru_

"I…can't." I said, "I can't leave him…" I soon fell asleep on the floor. I woke up on a small, strange feeling bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I opened my eyes slowly and I was looking at Naruto.

"Good morning!" He said happily.

"What am I doing here?" I asked him sleepily.

"I saw you asleep in the hallway so I brought you here." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry, was I not supposed to?" He asked.

"No, no, it's okay." I said politely.

"Want some cereal?" Naruto asked.

"Umm, I guess." I said, dazed. I got up slowly and realized that I was still in my nightgown and, I was _supposed _to have my robe on.

"Where's my robe?" I asked Naruto. He turned around.

"You were wearing it when I brought you here." He said while he poured milk into our cereal. I stood there and thought for a moment. Naruto put the bowls on the table.

"Well, before we eat, can we look for it?" I asked him. Naruto nodded. We started wandering around the apartment and we couldn't find a thing! I walked slowly to the door, thinking it may be back at my apartment. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Here, I'll get it." Naruto said. He stood in front me as I pressed myself tight against the door. He reached around me to turn the doorknob. Just then, the door opened and Naruto fell forward on me. We fell to the ground with him lying on top of me. Kiba was at the door. He gasped and held his mouth open, his nose twitching. Just when we realized what it looked like and Naruto started to get up, Shikamaru came out from Choji's room, nodding. He didn't notice because he turned the other way, but we all stayed there in silence not moving so we wouldn't catch his attention. I looked back and forth from Naruto's hands on the ground beside my head, to Kiba's unchanging face. Naruto coughed and Shikamaru turned around. I flinched because I expected him to yell or something, but he didn't Shikamaru just silently walked away. I looked up at Naruto and I kneed him where it hurts. He got up, trying not to scream in pain and he went back to his room. I stay there, lying on the floor, wondering what would happen next. Kiba looked down at me, shook his head, and went back into his own apartment. I got up slowly and I walked down the hall, spotting my robe where the door should be on my apartment. _Oh yah, it broke off…_ I thought, looking at the broken door on the floor.

I picked it up and heaved it to my room. A man was waking past at the time, he had stopped to look at the empty doorframe.

"You're going to need that fixed," He said, "Am I right?" I nodded slowly and the man went off to get everything I needed. I scurried to the window, feeling the warm breeze. I closed it and I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pink tank top and jean shorts. I put them on in the bathroom because well, my door was gone. When I was on my way out, I saw Shikamaru. He glanced at me and kept going.

"Shikamaru…" I called quietly. He kept going, ignoring me. I clenched my fists and ran outside. I decided to do a lap around the village to vent my emotions. I started with a light jog, which developed into a run, which then developed further into a sprint.

"Why didn't Shikamaru react today when he saw Naruto and me!?" I muttered under my breath angrily, "I expected him to at least get angry." I slowed down to a jog when people started to look at me like I was an insane person. _Why is Shikamaru ignoring me!? _I thought. Before I knew it, I found myself walking up the stairs to his house on the hill. _What am I doing!? I'm just as bad as him! And I get mad at him for following ME around! _I thought to myself, angering myself. I started to walk back down the stairs and I tripped, tumbling down and landing on the hard gravel road.

"Ow…" I mumbled, getting up slowly. I saw feet and I craned my neck to look up at whoever it was. I knew that face, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing here, loser?" Sasuke asked meanly. I got up and put my hands on my hips.

"Who are you calling loser?" I asked confidently.

"Who else is there?" Sasuke asked. I nodded.

"You must think you're better then everyone just because you're from the Uchiha Clan." I said coolly. Sasuke glared at me.

"And what clan might you be from?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm adopted." I said, lying.

"Oh, you're adopted, huh?" Sasuke asked, walking a lap around me and observing me.

"You look rather familiar." He added. I shook my head.

"I don't… think so…" I said quietly. Sasuke came closer to my face. I gulped.

"Get away from her Sasuke." Shikamaru said, suddenly appearing behind us. Sasuke stepped away slowly. He glared at me and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. I sat down on the ground, dazed.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing." I said.

"Oh." Shikamaru said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting up.

"What, am I not allowed to be at my own house?" Shikamaru asked. I laughed.

"No, I, just, never mind." I said. We started to walk together.

"So… about this morning…" Shikamaru started. _I knew this would come up_…

"Shall I explain?" I asked him, looking up at him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, after I broke the door and you left, I fell asleep. I guess that Naruto had walked by and he brought me to his room…" I explained, "And, we were leaving to find my robe, there was a knock at the door and Naruto leaned over me to open it, and Kiba opened it from the other side, and, yah." Shikamaru nodded slowly, and then raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked curiously, "Because I see you around with Naruto a lot these days…" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Shikamaru." I said. He stopped walking and he turned back to me, looking offended.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said, running up to him and patting him on the back.

"Hey, I have somewhere I want to take you." He said, turning around and facing me, smiling. _It's not very often that he smiles, he mainly smirks…_

"Okay…" I agreed hesitantly. We slowly walked around the village. I had no idea _where_ we were going, but it didn't matter to me. I had realized that all I really wanted was to be with Shikamaru. I looked down and I saw Shikamaru's hand, so close to mine, I couldn't help it. I grabbed his hand. Shikamaru seemed startled by it, I could tell because I saw his back move slightly. But, when I tried to pull away he had already locked my hand in a tight grasp so, we faced the inevitable. Shikamaru and I held hands. I had never held hands with a guy before; actually, I hadn't held hands with anyone before. I smiled as we walked farther and farther away from the village.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"Well, do you trust me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess…" I said quietly.

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing." He said with a half-smile. We were lead to a long flight of concrete stairs. Shikamaru and I ran up the stairs, treating it like a race. It was the top of a building. It had a railing along the side so that you wouldn't fall, and a bench at the back. I ran right up to the ledge, my hair blowing in the wind.

"You can see the whole village from here!" I said in amazement. I leaned over the ledge to see it all, and before I knew it, I was tipping over the edge, but, quicker then I could start the full-fletched falling thing, Shikamaru grabbed onto my waist. I turned around slightly to look at him, raising my eyebrow. He pulled his hands away nervously.

"Um. Thanks." I said. Shikamaru nodded and went to lie on the bench, looking at the sky. I quickly joined him.

"What now…?" I asked hesitantly.

"You watch the clouds." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Nothing else?" I asked. Shikamaru shook his head and smiled, closing his eyes.

"But that sounds so _boring_!" I said, getting up.

"We really are opposites…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Well, opposites attract, don't they?" I said in a high pitched voice, shrugging. Shikamaru shot me a look and got up.

"Well Shikamaru, if you want to stay here, we can compromise." I explained, "We can watch the clouds for a while and talk a little, then I get to choose what to do!" Shikamaru nodded.

"Agreed." He said, lying back down. I lay down beside him.

"So…" I said, "How are you…?"

"Good, I guess." Shikamaru said. I was really fidgety because I needed to get up and move.

"You know Shikamaru… I was never like this back at the camp-I mean… at home" I started. _I'm glad I caught myself there_ "I wasn't so…hyper and stuff and I never, ever cried. Maybe I do it here because I have so much more freedom. My br-father got mad at me when I cried, he said true Shinobi shouldn't show any emotion. And I wouldn't be _allowed _to be that happy. He always said; 'An angry, savage fighter will get the job done, a cheerful fighter will probably cry when he kills a man.'" Shikamaru turned to me.

"Your dad sounds too serious; he needs to relax a little." Shikamaru said with a slight smirk.

"I'm like that too, most of the time." I said with a blank expression.

"Yah but it's cute on you." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru!" I yelled, hitting him on the head with my hand.

"What?" He said loudly, but with a slightly playful tone, "I'm just saying, you look so much like a child, but you're so mature." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you look old for your age." I said as a lame comeback. Shikamaru turned his back to me, pretending to be angry. I leaned over the side of his stomach and I smiled at him. He flipped over and I was resting my head on his stomach.

"Well, you look old and I look young, we'd make a strange couple." I said with a smile. Shikamaru frowned; he must have thought that I was implying something. I looked up at him with concern and then he smiled briefly. We lay there in silence for a while and I really took in why he liked lying here looking at the clouds. It was relaxing.

I then got up and leaned over Shikamaru's head, my hair lightly brushing his forehead.

"I have an idea." I said bluntly. He got up slowly.

"What is it this time?" Shikamaru asked.

"You see that ledge over there?" I asked.

"Yes…" Shikamaru said.

"It's _perfect _to go bungee jumping off of!" I said excitedly.

"No." Shikamaru stated sternly.

"Come on! It'd be so much fun!" I said, excited already.

"No, we're not going to, it's dangerous." He said rationally. _Since when has danger stopped me!? _I thought. Shikamaru crossed his arms and shook his head. But it was too late, my adrenaline was pumping, he wasn't going to be able to stop me now.

"Now we just need bungee cord…" I muttered to myself. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, kill yourself; don't say I didn't warn you." Shikamaru said.

"Did you not grasp that I said _we_ would go bungee jumping?" I asked, getting rather angry.

"Autumn, it could _kill _us." He said, still keeping that nagging parent tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Shikamaru, I lived in shelter my whole life until I came here. I'm finally free to do what I want and, frankly, this is now on my to-do list!" I said, stamping my foot to let him know I was mad.

"You know, there was a reason I took you up here and it wasn't to go bungee jumping." Shikamaru said quietly. I walked closer to him.

"I thought you just wanted me to watch the clouds." I said.

"No, Autumn, this place is special to me." He said.

"How?" I asked curiously, going to sit beside him.

"This is where I first met my best friend, Choji." He said with an anxious look on his face. I raised my eyebrow expecting more.

"And, this is where I had my first kiss," He said, "It wasn't much, just a peck on the cheek, but it meant much more." Just then, Shikamaru leaned and kissed my cheek. It then made sense. I smiled at him softly. I decided to play along.

"And who, did you have this first kiss with?" I asked.

"One of the nicest, prettiest girls I'd ever met." Shikamaru said.

We sat there for a few moments, observing the clouds.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Shikamaru.

"I still want to go bungee jumping." I said coldly. Shikamaru got up with me following.

"Someday, I'm sure we will." He assured me, putting his arm around me. It didn't matter to me that the bungee jumping thing would probably never happen, all that mattered is what just happened.

* * *

We went to the ramen shop and ordered some ramen, chatting over it. I explained the afternoon to Naruto. 

"Sounds like romance is blooming in Konoha, if only that would work for me and Sakura…" He muttered.

"Oh, some day you will have your chance Naruto." I said, smiling.

"Ah, so are you and Shikamaru…dating?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." I answered blankly. He looked surprised that I hadn't smacked him. I took a mouthful of some ramen.

"You seem quiet today." I said to Naruto.

"I know…it's just that…Christmas is coming up and-" He started, but I cut him off.

"What's Christmas?" I asked him.

"You don't know what _Christmas _is!?" He asked, astounded. I shook my head.

"Christmas is when you hand out presents to your friends and family, and you all get together and eat and stuff." Naruto explained.

"Why don't you like it then, it sounds right up your alley." I said with a solemn look. I ate more ramen.

"You see, I don't have a family, so I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with, and I don't get any presents because I don't have many friends, either." Naruto explained sadly. I frowned.

* * *

After our ramen I went back to my apartment. I thought of who I would give presents to. 

By the end of the night, I had decided on Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru. Naruto and Shikamaru would get bigger presents because they're better friends of mine though. I smiled at this idea as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Aren't you glad that I finally finished chapter four? It's such a great accomplishment. 

Well, anyways, please review and wait patiently for chapter 5.

Good bye everyone!

-- Zoey Motimiya


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I ran outside the next morning to see the streets hustling and bustling with Christmas shoppers. I ran to the ramen shop first.

"Do you have like, gift cards or something here?" I asked the man at the front.

"Why yes we do, how much would you like one for?" He asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Seven bowls of ramen," I finally said. He handed me the card and I passed him back the money, running out. I looked around frantically, thinking of what to give the others. Okay, Shikamaru needs something... something awesome, Kiba needs something involving dogs and Choji would want food.

Eventually I bought a few bags of chips for Choji and I decided to find something for Kiba. I walked through Konoha Marketplace slowly but surely, searching the small stalls for something Kiba would like.

"Aha!" I screamed when I saw the perfect thing. A fake diamond-studded POOPER SCOOPER! I reached slowly for it and I saw the price tag fall limply off. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Fifty dollars!? What the hell kind of place is this!? I mean, the diamonds are _fake _for god sakes!" I muttered under my breath. I sighed. This is the price I pay for having friends.

"I'll take this," I said, passing the money over to the man across the counter. He raised his eyebrow as if he thought no _sane_ person would buy it. I started to turn to my left when I saw a boy about my age right in front of my face. He was blonde with perfectly clear skin and a boyish looking face. He pointed to the pooper-scooper.

"That's _the _most _amazing_ thing ever!" He screamed. I turned to my right to walk away and I saw a girl there. She had shoulder-length blonde length hair and freckles.

"A diamond-studded pooper-scooper! That's _amazing_!" She screamed. I started to walk away, a little freaked out.

"Did you _see_ that thing?" The boy whispered behind me.

"It's so shiny!" The girl exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Why _did_I come to Konoha? Oh yah, to kill my brother.

I knew I had to find something for Shikamaru next. I wanted to find him something special, I mean, he _is_ my best friend here. So I set out to find something amazing. I didn't see anything interesting at all. But then I saw them. A digital camera, and a picture frame. They seem very Shikamaru; he seems like the type to take a lot of pictures. I looked at the price. A hefty one hundred dollars… okay, that's out of the question. I could get him… a digital picture frame… that plays music! That'd probably be around 150 dollars… Oh well, I'll just tell him he misses his next two Christmas's and birthdays. I skipped over to the digital picture frames and I picked up a nice black one that said "Friends" on the bottom in silver lettering. It's perfect.

I handed the money over to pay for it, frowning at my lighter-feeling wallet after that purchase. The man even wrapped it up for me and everything. I smiled at him gratefully and I walked back to my apartment with my purchases. When I walked back out my door, I was ambushed by Sakura.

"Hey Autumn, you're a girl, right?" She said. I nodded slowly.

"Want to go shopping?" She asked. I would have said no, but I didn't feel like I had a choice.

* * *

I kept as neutral as possibly, complimenting her on what she asked about, and even buying a nice pair of shoes and a skirt – Sakura chose it, it was too short for my liking -, so it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. And, after a few hours of trying on dresses I would never _wear_ never mind buy, we were finished. 

By the time we were done I had one bag of stuff and she had seven. When we made it back to the apartment building she waved goodbye.

"This was fun, we should do it again!" She exclaimed, walking away. I walked away smiling, but as soon as I opened the door I went back to frowning. I slammed it and locked it, dumping out my purchases on the bed. The skirt was a nice little jean skirt that I could barely even move in and the shoes were black flats with a bow on the end. Okay, so they weren't that horrendous, I actually liked the shoes. But what could I wear them with?

I tried on the skirt and the shoes, noticing that they fit perfectly, and I pulled on a black tank top. I looked at myself in my full length mirror, realizing it wasn't that bad. I held my hair up in a ponytail with my hand, and I slipped the ponytail holder off my wrist, pulling it back messily.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it!?" I yelled.

"Shikamaru," The voice replied. I quickly shoved the bag with his present in it in my sock drawer and unlocked the door, opening it hastily. He looked down at my clothes skeptically.

"Oh crap…" I said quietly, "Sakura, umm, took me shopping." His eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked. He gave me that intense stare again, I swear he has X-Ray vision straight to my quickly thumping heart right now.

"They look pretty on you," He said, stopping the staring.

"I knew they would look horrible on me, I told he-" I cut myself off. I raised my eyebrow.

"I look…pretty?" I asked, scurrying to close the door. He nodded. I tried to hide my shock at this answer, which soon turned into the urge to do a happy-dance. I concealed it.

"Thank-you," I said warmly, batting my eyelashes, "So why are you here?"

"Well, Christmas is tomorrow and…" He started.

"Christmas is tomorrow? I could have sworn it was a week at least!" I said, acting like it was true, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You don't have to get me anything…" He said.

"Okay… whatever," I replied, I wanted him to think he wasn't getting anything at all.

"You were saying?" I urged.

"Do you want to come over to my house for Christmas? My parents said you could," He said. I thought for a moment, remembering Naruto talking about being lonely on Christmas.

"Actually… I have other plans," I said with a sly smile. Shikamaru shrugged it off and got up to leave.

"What do you want for Christmas Autumn?" He asked me.

"Seriously," I said, "Don't get me anything."

"See you," I said as he opened the door.

"Autumn," He said, stopping. I looked at him quizzically. He turned around.

"Don't get down on yourself, you're pretty, never think otherwise," He advised, leaving. Wow. That's a big step up from the first time we met, when he called me "not ugly". I looked out the window and smiled, seeing Shikamaru running off to his big house on the hill.

Then I decided to get some supplies for tomorrow. I jumped out my window – _way_ easier then the door – and I ran to the marketplace, rushing through and buying a plastic Christmas tree with ornaments on it. Then I went to a dress shop and I bought a black dress with white polka-dots and pink dress with a big black ribbon in the middle.

I went home and fell asleep, smiling at the thoughts of tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, throwing on the black dress and my new shoes. I decided to wear make-up, Christmas is special. I put on some eye liner and a light layer of pink-ish lipstick, barely even noticeable. I grabbed my bag with Naruto's present and grabbed the tree. I ran down the hall and knocked loudly on Naruto's door. 

"If you're Christmas Carolers, go away," Naruto called in a sleepy voice.

"You've just won a million dollar check!" I yelled. The door opened immediately and I walked inside.

"You…you liar!" Naruto yelled and tackled me. I giggled.

"Hold on you'll break the tree!" I protested. He got off and I jumped up, smoothing out my dress. I put the tree in the corner of the room and grabbed the presents off of his table, throwing them under the tree along with my presents.

"Why… are you here?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"For Christmas, silly," I said with a smile. Naruto smiled warmly back.

"Do you want your present right now?" He asked me.

"You got me a present?" I asked. Naruto pulled it out from under the tree. I ripped the wrapping paper off and looked at it, immediately smiling.

"I saw you looking at them, so I bought you one," He said. This was a different model of camera then I was looking at, it looked more expensive.

"This is _perfect_, thank you so much Naruto!" I yelled, resisting the temptation to squeal with glee. I grabbed his present. I passed it to him slowly.

"I feel bad giving you this after your present…" I said.

"Autumn, you've already given me the best present one can give," He said with a smile. He opened the present.

"Oh my god! Autumn this is _awesome_!" He screamed, wrapping his arms around me tightly and almost picking me up off the ground. My bow had come undone after that.

"Naruto, can you tie my bow up?" I asked, turning around so my back was facing him. He started to tie it up when Kiba came in.

"What's with all the screa-" He started, smiling slyly at the scene in front of him, "Oh?"

"It's not what it looks like, my bow came undone!" I said.

"She's not coordinated enough to tie it herself!" Naruto protested. I shot him a look.

"Hey Kiba! I got you a present!" I exclaimed, grabbing it and passing it to him. He opened it.

"Are these real diamonds?" He asked.

"Suuuure." I rolled my eyes. He smiled.

"Thanks," He said, leaving. I quickly took a picture of him and his pooper scooper. I scurried over to him and passed him the camera.

"Take a picture of us!" I squealed, putting my arm around Naruto. The camera flashed and I grabbed it from Kiba, viewing the picture. It was great.

"Naruto, I have to bring my presents to Shikamaru and Choji, but I'll be back," I explained, walking out the door and to my apartment to get their presents. On my bed, was a small box with a note on top.

Autumn, you never told me _where_you were going for Christmas, so… here's your present

Shikamaru Nara

I picked up the box and opened it slowly, revealing a small silver necklace with a heart on the bottom. I couldn't help it, I just couldn't. Slowly, tears fell from my cheeks. I reached up, with shaky hands, to put on the necklace, but I couldn't. I ran to Shikamaru's house, knocking on the door loudly.

"Is Shikamaru there!?" I asked happily when his mom answered the door. She looked stunned.

"Um, Shikamaru, yah, in his room," She said, barely even getting the words out. I smiled sweetly and ran of to his room, barging in.

"Shikamaru!" I yelled in mock-anger. He looked scared. My tone changed and I smiled lovingly.

"Could you put this on for me?" I held up the necklace. He smiled, walking over and putting it around my neck while I held up my hair.

"Who gave you this nice thing?" He asked.

"Oh, no one important," I teased. Shikamaru finished putting it on and it fell limply against my chest. Shikamaru gave me a warning look.

"Nice dress," He complimented.

"Oh, um, thanks…" I said nervously, tucking my hair behind my ear. To break the silence, I pulled out his wrapped present.

"Got you a present!" I exclaimed.

"Autumn, I told you not to," He protested, but I shoved it into his arms.

"Wait, don't open it yet!" I yelled. I grabbed out my camera and ran to his mother, calling his dad in too.

"I need to take a picture," I explained. They put their arms around each other. I set the camera so it would take three quick pictures. It was flashing so much, I didn't really see them, but there was a nice picture, then Mrs. Nara frowning, and then chasing after Shikaku.

Brilliant.

I ran to Shikamaru and I held the camera out in front of us. Then, well, it was kind of impulsive but… I kissed him… on the cheek. One picture was Shikamaru frowning and me smiling, me smiling and him smirking, then him looking surprised as I kissed him on the cheek. I then smiled and took a picture of the lipstick on his cheek, which he soon wiped off.

"You may open your present now," I commanded. Shikamaru…blushed, then turned to his present. He opened it up slowly.

"This must have been _so_ expensive," He said, "Take it back." I shook my head and put the memory card from my camera in the frame, uploading the pictures there. There was Naruto and I, Shikamaru and I, and his parents, but soon there'd be more, I was sure of it.

I took my memory card out and put it back in my camera, accidently taking a picture of Shikamaru. I broke out into fits of laughter, and I almost dropped my camera in the process.

"What? What is it? Do I look bad?" He asked, taking it from me. His eyes widened.

"Delete it," He said. I shook my head and took the camera from him. I saw the picture again. His eyes were closed form the flash and he was biting his lip, he looked like… a groundhog. I laughed again. His eyes narrowed.

"Delete it!" He commanded.

"But I can treasure it forever to remind-" – laughter – "Me of all our good times together!"

"Do _not _tell me you don't find this funny!" I yelled, shoving the camera in his face.

"I don't find it funny," He said with a straight face. I laughed.

"Shikamaru, I know that you're trying very hard not to laugh, but you can just let it out," I advised. Shikamaru shook his head and tried to push the camera away. I shook my head and moved it back into his view. He started laughing so hard, it was worse than me. He finally stopped and covered his mouth. I smirked.

"I, Autumn the magnificent, got Shikamaru Nara to laugh!" I exclaimed. He pursed his lips. I passed him Choji's gift.

"This is for Choji," I said to him.

"I should go, it's your family's Christmas," I said, turning to leave. Shikamaru grabbed my wrist. I jumped.

"Yes?" I asked, not turning to face him. He quickly spun me around and kissed me lightly. And _that _was my first _real_kiss. I wanted to yell "What the _hell _do you think you're doing!?" but, I didn't, or rather, I couldn't, I was too mesmerized. I tried my hardest not to blush, and I didn't, so I was proud of myself.

"Bye Shikamaru," I said like nothing had happened.

"Bye," He replied. I walked out and then crept to the door.

"Autumn," Shikaku called. I swore under my breath and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked pleasantly.

"Why don't you stay, we'd love to have you," He said. I shook my head. See, Shikaku was the type I felt I could be honest with so…

"I'm actually spending the day with Naruto," I explained, "Poor kid has no family to be with on Christmas."

"Ah, helping the needy, I like that," He said with a smirk, "Off you go." I nodded and went out the door. Carefully going down the stairs so I wouldn't fall.

"Boo!" A voice yelled. I screamed and jumped, tumbling down the stairs. Someone caught me at the end. Sure, catch me _after _I'm all bruised up!

I looked up. Sasuke?

"Why hello," I said. He dropped me.

"Why did you catch me?" I asked.

"Can't have my enemy losing to stairs," He said, "You know, the more you do this, the less I thin of you."

"You know, the more I see your face, the more my eyes hurt," I retorted. Sasuke smirked. I got up, wiping off my brand new dress.

"Great, you got _hand marks _on my dress, what are people going to think of that!?" I screamed.

"They're not going to think anything, I think they all know you're mental by now," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're one to talk about mental disabilities, Emo Face!" I argued. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"That's right!" I gloated, "E-m-o face!" Sasuke laughed, yes, _laughed_.

"You're like child, it's pathetic," He said.

"Excuse me? Excuse _me_! I'm the one who's a chunin over here! Kakashi even said my aim was better then yours!" I bragged. Sasuke looked angry now.

"Are you sure you don't have some sort of kekkai-genkai?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Not that I know of…" I mumbled.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. I think he knows…

"Yes," I said, keeping my voice even.

"Harassing people again, are we Sasuke!?" Naruto asked angrily, stepping out from behind a building.

"Step, away, from Autumn," Naruto commanded boldly.

"Oh, I didn't know she was your property," Sasuke said. I could feel his cold breath on my face.

"She's not… my… 'property'" Naruto said assertively.

"Good, then I can toy with her," Sasuke said. Sasuke's nearly as evil as Itachi, if not… more…

He wrapped his arm around me.

"Naruto, stay out of this!" I called.

"Yes Naruto, listen to the girl, we wouldn't want you getting hurt," Sasuke said. Naruto looked back and forth from us. He threw a kunai at Sasuke, which he dodged, and then I knew it was my chance. When Sasuke bent backwards to avoid the kunai I took out my kunai and stabbed him in the gut, and when he came back up I elbowed his face. He fell back, loosening his grip until I could break free. I grabbed Naruto and I jumped up onto the roof of the nearest building, bouncing away until we were at the ramen shop.

"Naruto," I said sternly when we arrived, "this thing with Sasuke, please, just… stay out of it. If you interfere, you _will_get hurt." Naruto nodded slowly.

"You stabbed Sasuke, you're going to pay," Naruto informed me.

"I know!" I said cheerfully, turning around.

"And I'll be ready for him," I added evilly, flashing my sharingan for dramatic effect.

* * *

**_Ooooh, what a suspense-ful ending!_**

**_I don't know what's wrong with me people  
_**

**_I'll _ _be reading through my stories and I'll be all: "I totally didn't see that coming!" or "Why did that character do that?" but I wrote it! I don't know what's wrong with me!_**

**_Well either way, I don't know how long it'll be until this next chapter is done, I actually have most of it written because I normally write random parts that happen later then fill in the blanks, and I have two pretty long random parts written, so expect it in the next... four days? (I'm not making any for-sure promises though!)_**

**_- Zoey Motimiya _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm SO IMMENSELY sorry for not putting up a chapter sooner!_**

**_Would you believe me if I said I got lost on the path of life?_**

**_No?_**

**_Okay._**

**_Well I was working on my other one, okay!? _**

**_Read that one too if you want. _**

**_K, here it is, chapter six_**

**_- - Suzuki Yumi '.' _**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

I got up bright and early to train the next morning. I jumped out of bed and threw on a t-shirt, sweatshirt and shorts. I strapped on my leg band with my kunai and shuriken in it. I slowly reached up to the shelf above my bed and grabbed my necklace with the Uchiha symbol and I put it on, tucking it under my shirt.

"Okay Autumn, no more slacking," I told myself, "If you're going to kill Sasuke, it better be soon." I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror, deciding which way to wear my headband today. I tied my hair into a neat little ponytail and I put my headband around my head like a normal person. I nodded in approval at my appearance and I ran outside.

I walked casually to the training grounds. I looked around to see if anyone else was there, and when I saw no one else, I quickly turned on my Byakugan and ran to a practice dummy. I ran my fingers along my face, feeling the veins that appear as a side affect of using it. I grimaced and then readied myself to practice. After a while I got used to Byakugan vision. I started by using the Hyuga gentle-fist fighting style. I flattened my hands and hit the dummy, forgetting how good it felt.

I smirked.

I hit it again and again, reaching a 64-Palm technique. By the time I was done I was panting. I turned off my Byakugan quickly. I looked around to make sure no one saw it. I then decided to try out some kunai throwing and shuriken-jutsu. I sat up on a nearby tree and I threw a kunai, aiming for the heart. I hit it perfectly. I then tried the same with a shuriken, ending up with the same result. I tried the same thing from a different branch, except I aimed for the brain, a certain part of the brain, actually, the part that would shut off your entire body if damaged.

I smiled when I got it.

I was still hiding up in the tree when I heard someone walk in. I watched as the parson walked past, observing my dummy. I only saw them from the back, so I didn't know who it was.

"You can come down now." The person informed me. I jumped down, realizing who it was.

"Only someone like you could realize I was there, Sasuke." I said with a sinister smile. He turned around.

"What are you doing here this early?" He asked.

"I don't like training when other people are around." I said, lying.

"Oh…" He said, seeming to be thinking about something. He pulled one of the kunai out of the dummy.

"Good aim," He complimented, though his voice seemed to imply something else, I wasn't sure what it was.

"Thanks." I said, taking the other kunai and shuriken off the dummy and lifting it up to bring it back into the shed.

"I want to use it." Sasuke said blankly. I turned around slowly and put it back in its place.

"Why do you want to use it?" I asked, trying to sound like I was just curious.

"Because _I _always train in _this _spot, and every _smart_person around here _knows_ not to use it." He said, sounding angry with me.

"Well I'm _sorry_ mister!" I retorted unnecessarily. _This can't end well! _

Sasuke glared at me while I slowly walked away.

"You're not getting away _that_ easily." He said with a slight edge in his voice. I whipped around.

"You want to go? 'Cause I'd do it anytime." I challenged proudly. The corners of Sasuke's mouth turned up slightly.

"Hmmm." He said, seeming deep in thought.

"Hmmm? All you can say is 'hmmm'?" I asked rudely.

"You're the strangest person I've ever met." He said blankly. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"No one has _ever _openly threatened me before," Sasuke said, pausing, "And lived." I shuddered.

"Maybe it's just because I'm _above_ your level." I said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke said angrily, reaching for his shuriken. I smiled. _My moment is coming…_

"Sasuke! Stop that right now and get to your training!" A voice yelled. A man with gray hair and a mask on said. The man looked to be in his twenties. He walked up to me, leaning down slightly.

"I'm sorry; did Sasuke lose his temper on you?" He asked me. I couldn't see his mouth, but I could tell he was smiling from his eyes. I didn't say anything. The man walked over to the dummy and observed the puncture marks.

"So…accurate, this wasn't you, was it Sasuke?" The man asked. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his hands in his pockets.

"Ask the girl." He said calmly. The man turned to me.

"They were, umm me." I said nervously. The man walked up to me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"A-Autumn." I said, stuttering slightly.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," He said, "Congratulations on becoming a chunin." I raised my eyebrow.

"That's chunin level, Autumn." He explained. I nodded slowly.

"Sasuke can't even hit a dummy that accurately." Kakashi whispered, smiling. Sasuke turned around and glared.

"So…" I said, "Let me get this straight, I'm a chunin, just like that?"

"Yes." Kakashi said.

"Awesome!" I said happily.

"You remind me of Naruto…" Kakashi said. I smiled.

"I have to go out for celebratory ramen!" I said happily.

"Now you _really _remind me of Naruto." Kakashi informed me.

"Thank you so much!" I said, running off into the distance. I went back to the apartment buildings and I ran down the hall to Naruto's apartment. I banged on the door and it opened slowly.

"Naruto guess what!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm a chunin!" I said, smiling so hard it hurt.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi saw what I did in training, and he told me I was a chunin now!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, good for you!" He said, turning to go back to bed.

"Stop right there mister! We're going out for celebratory ramen, my treat!" I demanded. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Give me thirty seconds." He said. I closed the door, and, sure enough, about twenty five seconds later he was out and ready. I eyed him up and down, noticing something different today.

"Where's your jacket?" I asked, still looking at his black t-shirt.

"It's hot out today." Naruto said point-blankly. We walked to the ramen shop in silence and once we got there, the chatter was back on.

"So, how's life?" Naruto asked. I paused, and then I decided to explain part of the Sasuke ordeal to him.

"I got into an argument with Sasuke." I said. Naruto looked interested. I opened my mouth to speak, but then the guy passed us our ramen. I ate a _huge_ bite and then went on with my explanation.

"I was using 'his spot' at the training grounds." I said, taking another bite. Naruto swallowed.

"That _couldn't _have ended well; Sasuke's so full of himself." Naruto said bitterly. I nodded.

"Well, anyway," I said with my mouth full, "Kakashi broke it up, so it was all good." Naruto sighed.

"It would have been a good match." He said. I smiled.

"You're right, I half wish Kakashi never showed up." I said.

"But then I would have missed it!" Naruto said, "That's it," – he pointed his chopstick at me – "Next time you're going to fight him, invite me."

"Hopefully there isn't a next time." I said, lying. _Hopefully there isn't a next time where he walks away ALIVE! _The curtain in front of the shop opened up and we looked to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru," Naruto said. Shikamaru sat beside me, leaning on the counter and eyeing my empty bowl.

"Hi Naruto," He said blankly. Naruto opened his mouth wide;

"Did you hear!? Autumn and Sasuke-" I clapped my hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing

"Autumn and Sasuke…" Shikamaru urged Naruto. I sighed and took my hand off of his mouth. _I just don't want Shikamaru worrying about me all of the time _

"Sasuke and I had a little bit of a disagreement, either way, I'm a Chunin now." I said, trying to "whatever" tone.

"A chunin?" Shikamaru asked, "Awesome." I smiled.

"Were you… hurt at all in your 'little disagreement'?" Shikamaru inquired, clearly concerned for my wellbeing.

"Nope, Kakashi broke us up." I explained. Shikamaru's mouth became a little "O".

I paid for my ramen and we left.

"So…" I said awkwardly as Shikamaru and I walked down the road. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke? What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"It doesn't matter, it was just a petty little disagreement," I said, waving the subject off. We walked in silence. Shikamaru grabbed my upper arm, making me flinch.

"Autumn, I need you to tell me what happened," He said sternly.

"Fine, but only if it's over lunch," I said.

"At this rate, people are going to think we're dating," Shikamaru said with a smirk. I smiled.

"You know what?" I said to him cheerfully, "I don't really care _what _they think." Shikamaru smiled an _actual _smile. It was genuine and… unexpected.

"Me neither," He said, immediately going back to a straight face.

"Shikamaru," I said, resting my head on his shoulder as we walked, "You're the best friend I've ever had."

"…Thanks?" Shikamaru said awkwardly. We walked slowly down the street toward a restaurant. I looked in the window, spotting Sasuke eating calmly.

"Maybe…we should eat somewhere else," I said hastily.

"But I'm hungry," Shikamaru protested.

"Well, I just ate and-" I started.

"Autumn, you have to tell me what's going on, _right now_," He said angrily.

"I-well, um, I…don't want to talk about it," I said, looking away from him. He grabbed my arm and turned me around, he looked so serious and… scary… I gulped nervously, my throat feeling dry. People were starting to look at us.

"Let's talk about this," I turned away, "Somewhere else." Shikamaru followed obediently like a little puppy as we went to his house.

"Why my house?" He asked.

"I haven't been to your house in a while," I said blankly. Shikamaru shrugged and we walked in.

"I'm home!" He called into the air. We walked to his room together and I closed the door cautiously, going to sit beside him on his bed. It sunk when I sat on the fluffy blanket.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke and I aren't exactly, on good terms," I said.

"I gathered that, but what are you implying?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"Well I kind of," I prepared myself to say it, "I… challenged Sasuke to a fight and it was about to happen but Kakashi came and broke it up!" I said it so quickly it felt inhuman.

"Oh," Shikamaru said, "Oh!" He had a sly smile on his face.

"What!?" I screamed defensively.

"Someone needs to put him in his place, and you seem like the type," Shikamaru said.

"Oh, back to your jealousy?" I asked Shikamaru, nudging his side with my elbow. I noticed his see-through shirt for the first time since I first met him.

"Why do you wear a see-through shirt anyway?" I asked him.

"I don't know, fashion statement?" He said nervously. I reached out to touch the criss-crossed lines of his shirt. I traced the lines with my finger, thinking. His lean muscles were hidden under the shirt, not very prominent. This may seem strange but for a moment I wondered what he would look like with his shirt off.

"Don't you get cold from it?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Not…really…" He said nervously, eyeing my finger.

"No offense, but what are you doing?" He asked me. I smiled. I pulled it away quickly.

"Nothing," I lied. He raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked. I pursed my lips.

"Want to go out for supper today since lunch was a failure?" I asked him, smiling. He gave me that intense look again, the one where his eyes look like they have flames in them, but this time, they danced across my face, as if analyzing what I _really _meant by that.

"Like… as a… date?" I said nervously.

"Well, if people are going to think that anyway we might as well have fun with it," He said finally, but I didn't believe him.

"Shikamaru… you don't have to… do that…" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I actually kind of… like… you," I said, I think he knew I didn't have much experience with this. He was silent for a while as if thinking.

"I… not that way… Autumn, don't take it personally but, I just don't feel like… you know," He said. I smiled through my apparent misty eyes, my vision of him was blurred until he was just a green and black blob.

"No, I don't know, I never know because you never tell me what you're thinking or how you're feeling," I said quietly, "I'll be leaving now," I got up to go.

"Autumn," He called. I stopped at the door, clutching the rough metal doorknob so hard I thought it would break.

"I don't want to do this anymore," I explained, "It's too complicated, all the fighting, and the ups and downs, I just can't do it." I paused, breathing heavily, wondering if he would say something.

"I never want to see you again," I left through the door and I slammed it running down the hall, hoping his parents wouldn't see me. I made it to the door quickly, panting and crying.

"Autumn, honey," I heard his mom say. I swore quietly and acknowledged her with a slight grunt.

"Shikamaru, he doesn't know much about girls, but, if he… hurts you in any way, emotionally or physically, let me know," She said. I looked briefly at the hand marks that were still on my shoulder.

"Sure," I lied.

"Okay, see you," She said, sounding slightly skeptical of my answer. I opened the door and closed it hastily, running down the stairs to the road as fast as I possibly could. I ran to my apartment building and I slammed the door to my own apartment, running and jumping on to my bed, stopping myself from crying. Sometimes, not crying was best. I sat for hours, just thinking, until I realized why I always overreacted at these kinds of things. I needed to tell someone. I got up and walked over to the door to Naruto's apartment and I hesitated, thinking. _He wouldn't understand this…_ I looked skeptically at Kiba's door across the hall, and I knew I would have to do it. I knocked loudly and more rapidly then I wanted to, but my hand had its own ideas.

"Yes?" he asked from behind the door.

"Kiba, it's me, Autumn…" I said slowly. He opened the door, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I smiled half-heartedly and walked in. He moved me over to the couch and we sat beside each other.

"I didn't… know who else to talk to," I said quietly, shyly.

"It's okay," Kiba said.

"I, well, Shikamaru and I…" I started, and I told him most of the story, not leaving out any detail, describing every feeling, every thought I had toward Shikamaru, in short, I poured my heart out in front of Kiba. When I finished my story, I was gasping for breath.

"Autumn," He said sternly, "Autumn, breath!" I snapped out of it and I returned to breathing normally.

"Autumn, you do realize that Shikamaru likes you," Kiba explained. I titled my head in confusion.

"He likes you more than you could imagine, it may even go as far as love," He explained blankly. I felt like I had just been shot and then saved by the stupid doctors when I was finally accepting the fact that I was going to die. I felt like, pain, but joy at the same time, but isn't that what love is about? The churning, sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach when you see the person, and happiness of being in their presence, but the horrors you have to endure in order to stay together. To me, ours felt like a forbidden love, just because of a stupid promise I had to fulfill, but I would have to endure that.

Everything Kiba had just said was right, and I knew it. And everything he just said about Shikamaru, applied to me as well. I vowed to myself then that I would never reveal this revelation.

"Autumn, it isn't as complicated as you think, just a normal teenage relationship," Kiba said, breaking the silence.

"You're awesome Kiba," I said with a smile. He nodded and I left with a new aura of hope. I went to my apartment and I slipped into my pajama's hastily. Sleep eventually came to me.

I had a dream that night. It's not very often I dream, but I did. I was running, running as fast as I could from the town, from my brother, everything, but then I realized everything was _chasing_me. All the people, they wanted me gone, away from their lives, as if my existence disturbed them, but, at the end of the road, Shikamaru was waiting. I called out to him, but no matter how much I ran I couldn't reach him, and I knew I had to drop my heavy bag to reach him, but my heavy bag carried all the important things I owned like my photo album and my letter from my brother, and I couldn't just leave that, it held too many secrets, and because of my stubbornness, Shikamaru grew tired of waiting and he turned around and left. Then someone called my name, a soft, gentle voice, an angel?

I woke up in a cold sweat, realizing what the voice was Shikamaru's mother.

"What…are you doing here?" I asked warily, rising from my bed.

"I could tell something was wrong when you left so abruptly yesterday," She explained, "And now I _know _something's wrong." I blushed; I must have been screaming his name in my sleep or something.

"Autumn, what's going on?" She asked, sitting beside me.

"Shikamaru…" – It hurt saying his name - "he doesn't understand, that we feel the same way, he doesn't…get it," I mumbled, almost uncomprehendingly. She wordlessly put her arm around me lovingly, like I was her own daughter. She looked at my shoulder, which must have become bruised from yesterday; I hadn't realized how hard he was squeezing it. She raised her eyebrow.

"He… was worried about me, he wanted me to explain why I was being so hesitant and paranoid," I explained as if that was explanation enough.

"Autumn, I need you to come and talk to Shikamaru, he's being very depressed," She said.

"Is that why you came here?" I demanded, "Not to make me feel better, to make your son feel better!?" I ripped her arm off my shoulder.

"Well I'm not buying it!" I exclaimed.

"Autumn, I came here because I was worried about _you_,"She explained, "Now tell me about you argument."

I explained it to her, leaving out the Sasuke part and the shirt part, just starting with dinner plans.

She nodded.

"Shikamaru's afraid of commitment," She finally said.

"Oh…okay…" I said, rather confused.

"The best way to be comforted is by going to see him Autumn," She informed me.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked her.

"8:00 AM, I made sure I came when Shikamaru wouldn't be awake," She said. _That's odd; he's normally up around this time to come see me…_ I nodded and I ran to their house wearing just my nightgown, getting a few strange looks along the way. I threw two kunai up right under Shikamaru's window, jumping up and balancing on them, one foot on each. I knocked on the window, looking straight at Shikamaru, who seemed to be moping on his bed, shirtless. He walked over groggily and opened the window, and I tumbled in, landing at his feet.

"Hello?" He asked. I got up slowly, wiping my nightgown off. I realized that I felt very exposed because I wasn't wearing a bra, and I didn't like it.

"Shikamaru, I felt kind of, well, I…" I started. Shikamaru took me over to his bed and put me on his lap, which felt uncomfortable but I didn't say anything about it.

"I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-" I started, but he cut me off, putting his finger to my lips to stop me from talking.

"I should be the one saying sorry," He said, breaking the silence. I smirked.

"No, no you shouldn't, I'm always the one overreacting," I said. I reached out to touch his chest, it was so warm. I traced the contours of his muscles with my finger, much like I had with his shirt yesterday.

"But I'm the one that _makes _you overreact," He said.

"Shikamaru, I've been… horrible, and I'm sorry, I don't want to… make you sad anymore, because it makes me sad too…" I stuttered. Shikamaru smiled a warm, loving smile. I removed myself from his grasp.

"Now what do we do?" I asked him.

"What choice do we have?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Eventually word will spread around," Shikamaru said.

"So?" I asked.

"You have yourself a boyfriend," He said. I thought I was going to choke on my own spit. I made a coughing noise and then I put my arms around him..

"Hey Shikamaru?" I asked after a long time.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"Your mom said you're not usually up before 10:00 AM, but… you're normally up at like 8:00," I explained. He smiled down at me.

"I… wake up early to see you…" He said hesitantly. I felt all warm inside after that comment.

"Anyway, I have a mission," Shikamaru said, "See you… later…" He seemed to blush slightly after that.

I then went back home and went to sleep, I was _very _tired.

I awoke with a knock on my door. It better not be Shikamaru, I _just_spoke with him.

"Yah!?" I yelled out to the person behind the door.

"It's Kakashi, can we talk?" He asked. I furrowed my brow, confused. I threw on my robe and opened the door, my hair a tangled mess and the make-up I didn't care to wash off yesterday rubbed all over my face.

"Remind me to wait until you're awake and ready next time I visit you," Kakashi said.

"Oh, you're nice," I retorted. Kakashi smiled, or at least I think he did, stupid mask.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've found you a new team," Kakashi explained, "They're both chunin, but you're going to have to be their leader, I think they need… guidance…" I raised my eyebrow. _Ok. I like being in charge._

"Who are they?" I asked skeptically.

Kakashi and I went outside and I saw two blonde heads huddling in a corner.

"This, Autumn, is your new team," Kakashi said, gesturing to the two blondes. They turned around quickly.

"Hey! You're the crazy people I met in the marketplace!" I screamed.

"We're not that crazy!" The boy protested.

"No, not crazy at all!" The girl added. They both crossed their arms and went back-to-back.

"How are you so… synchronized?" I asked them suspiciously.

"We're like brother and sister!" The boy yelled.

"Twins! We're like twins!" The girl added.

"We're like peanut butter and jelly!" The boy said. The girl hung her head.

"But I don't like jelly," She muttered.

"Jam then!" The boy said enthusiastically.

"Okay!" She agreed. I shook my head._ If I didn't have to kill Sasuke I would leave right now._

"Kakashi, you must really hate me or something," I said to him.

"Don't underestimate them, they're two of our most talented chunin," Kakashi informed me, "Good luck." With that, he left. I crossed my arms.

"So… now what?" I asked them.

"Well, there aren't very many missions right now so…" The girl started.

"I'm not sure what we should do," The guy finished.

"Introductions?" The girl asked. I nodded and sat down.

"I'm Autumn U-" I started, catching myself (thank god), "Autumn."

"I'm Marshall," The boy stated.

"And I'm Sabrina!" The girl shouted. They turned back to back, sticking their fists into the air heroically.

"And we're Konoha's golden-haired duo!" They exclaimed. I frowned. _These guys are going to be a real handful._

"How about we go our separate ways for today, I'm sure we all need to train," I suggested subtly.

"I guess," Sabrina said with a hand-flick.

"We shall part," Marshall added. I yawned and walked back to my house, taking a nice little nap. I woke up to see Naruto leaning over me.

"When did you get in here?" I asked him curiously, sitting up.

"You really should lock your door at all times," Naruto advised. I half-smiled.

"More importantly," I said, "_Why_ are you here?"

"The pervy-sage gave me a day off from training, so, here I am," Naruto said.

"Pervy-sage?" I asked.

"The toad sage, Jiraiya of the sannin," Naruto explained, "He peeks on girls all the time." I laughed.

"So, ready for ramen then?" I asked.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to have a picnic but ramen is good too," Naruto said.

"I like the picnic idea better, we're probably going to die from all the salt in ramen one of these days," I stated. Naruto laughed and we both went to my fridge. Naruto pulled out a picnic basket he had brought. I started placing items in there. I packed lots of fruit and vegetables, milk, and some cups. I had just gotten started on making some sandwiches when I heard the door open.

_Why DON'T I lock it? _

"Hey guys, I saw Naruto with a picnic basket and I decided to join in," Choji said with a smile. I smiled sweetly back.

"Should he come?" Naruto whispered to me. I shrugged.

"He _does_ eat a lot," He protested.

"We have to be friendly," I warned him.

"Want to invite Kiba?" I asked Choji. He nodded and left. I made sure to make two different kinds of sandwiches and a _lot _of them.

Kiba and Choji came in together a while later and I was already prepared to leave. Naruto and I linked arms, smiling. I reached out to Kiba and he linked arms with me, Choji also linked arms with Naruto. The people here in Konoha are like the family I never had.

I shook my head.

Did I just think that?

Yes I did. I mentally slapped myself. _You can't kill Sasuke when you get attached to people like that! _

Naruto spread out a big checkered cloth (classic picnic) and I put the food down. Choji immediately started eating. I took a small bowl out of the basket and poured milk in it.

"Akamaru!" I called after the small white dog. He ran over, barking, and lapped up the milk.

"Oh my god!" A voice screamed, I saw the silhouette waving frantically and running towards us, "We saw that you guys were having a picnic!"

"Slow down! You _know _I'm not as fit as you!" A girl voice yelled. Oh god, Sabrina and Marshall._ But where's Sabrina?_

Sabrina came running up from the other side, sitting down on the blanket with a _plop_.

"So I brought pickles," She said, pulling out a jar.

"Yay!" Kiba said in a high-pitched girly voice. Sabrina went to hi-five Kiba and she missed, smacking him in the face and landing face-first into the sandwiches. Choji glared at her with a look of twisted agony.

"Not the sandwiches!" He screamed, "No! No…" Sabrina jumped up and took a bite of one sandwich.

"Still tastes good," She said happily. Naruto turned to me, raising his eyebrow skeptically as if to say "you _know_ these people?" I stood up, gesturing for Sabrina and Marshall to come forth.

"Introduce yourselves," I hissed.

"I'm Marshall," Marshall said.

"And I'm Sabrina!" She added. They went back to back.

"And we're Konoha's golden-haired duo!" They exclaimed. They both shot their hands into the air, emitting fire. Sabrina made a "ksha!" sound effect when the wisps of fire came out.

Kiba eyed them like they were crazy, Naruto looked confused, and Choji eyed the pickles.

"His eyes are ridden with gluttony," Sabrina whispered to Marshall loudly, speaking about Choji.

"He's a little on the plump side as well," Marshall said. I cringed. _Oh. Big mistake._

"Plump?" Choji asked, the veins poking out slightly from his forehead. Choji got up and charged at Marshall. Sabrina giggled and pulled him out of Choji's way. She threw him into the air and he balanced on her shoulders. Sabrina took a fighting stance.

"We fight as one!" Sabrina yelled.

"One single entity!" Marshall continued.

"In two different bodies!" Sabrina finished heroically. I shook my head.

"Please don't fight," I muttered. Marshall jumped off of Sabrina's shoulders.

"Alright master! Whatever you say!" They said in unison, saluting and sitting down. Choji seemed to have calmed down, so he sat back down and we all ate in silence. Sabrina opened the pickle jar and grabbed a pickle, slowly taking a bite.

"OW!" She screamed, rubbing her eyes.

"There's always one damn pickle in every bunch that squirts you in the eye," She mumbled. I raised my eyebrow. She looked up, smiling innocently, and she gave everyone a few pickles. I slowly nibbled on my sandwich, looking earnestly from person to person. Sabrina and Kiba both reached for the last pickle, but then Choji knocked them both half-way across the field.

"The last morsel must be savored," He said, grabbing the pickle and eating it. Sabrina threw a small temper tantrum because she wanted the pickle. Marshall sat calmly (for once) and slowly folded his napkin in his lap. He then rolled it into a ball and threw it at Sabrina.

"Oh my god! Napkin war!" Sabrina screamed, breaking out of her tantrum-mode. She picked up Kiba's napkin and threw it at Marshall. Marshall got up and grabbed Naruto's napkin right out of his hand, throwing it at Sabrina. She hid behind Kiba, who got hit in the face with it. Sabrina laughed evilly and threw her hands into the air. She galloped over to me and reached around me, grabbing the whole stack of napkins and quickly rolling them into balls.

Marshall furrowed his brow angrily and took Choji's food-covered napkin, earning a glare. Instead of rolling it up he threw it straight at Sabrina's face, getting Choji's small food portions on her face. She turned around, gasping.

"This, means, war," Sabrina whispered, scowling.

"Bring it," Marshall challenged. Sabrina picked up a rolled up napkin and formed some hand-signs, covering it in a moving orb of water. She smirked, doing so to the rest of them, and she quickly bombarded Marshall with them. He cowered in fear, curling up into the fetal position. I looked to Naruto, Kiba, and Choji, who all stared. Naruto smirked, Kiba looked discontented, and Choji's face was completely blank. Marshall was wet from head to toe. I resisted my urge to burst into laughter and I stared at them angrily. I started to pack up the picnic stuff and Kiba leaned toward Naruto, whispering something. Naruto gasped and giggled. I whipped my head around, glaring. I wondered what they were talking about.

"Watcha whispering about?" Sabrina asked, jumping in. She gasped loudly.

"Autumn! I didn't know! You and Shikamaru!" She exclaimed. I jumped slight, startled, and I immediately blushed. I didn't think it would be that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked, sounding appalled.

"I just officially met you this morning, and you expect that the first thing I'll do is tell you about my boyfriend? Besides, it's none of your business," I mumbled.

"Boyfriend!?" Naruto asked.

"So it _is _true!" Kiba exclaimed. Crap! They tricked me into admitting it! I blushed madly and it reached all the way to my ears. I dropped the picnic basket and I ran off, embarrassed.

I didn't want to talk to them about it.

Especially not Sabrina.

Or Marshall.

I heard them call after me but I ignored them and ran to the one place that was more comforting than my apartment, the ramen shop.

* * *

_**I'm still ever so sorry! If there's ANY way I can make it up to you guys I will do it immediately!**_

_**Anyways, the next one will come... err... eventually**_

_**Stay youthful! (I sound like Gai don't I?) **_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.' **_


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_**Sorry! I hated chapter seven (thanks for constructive criticism, I was MAJORLY rushed) so I fixed it up quite a bit.**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**SPOILERS FROM MANGA!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"One bowl of pork ramen," I asked the man, laying my head on the counter.

"Where's the blond one?" He asked. I smirked.

"At a picnic," I explained.

"Where's the one with the ponytail?" He asked. I almost laughed.

"On a mission, why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Well you just looked lonely!" He called over the sound of the ramen water bubbling and boiling.

"I really aught to make more friends," I mumbled inaudibly into the counter. I heard the glass bowl being placed in front of me and I lifted my head up and grabbed the ramen, shoving it in my mouth. Eventually I had eaten the whole bowl.

I paid the ramen man and I left, smiling pleasingly. As soon as I walked out, I was ambushed. Okay, not really, but Kakashi jumped in front of me and scared me. I pretended to be calm.

"Hello Kakashi," I said with a wave.

"You have a mission Autumn," He informed me.

"Me? _Alone_!?" I was excited.

"Er… no… with your new team…" He informed me. I raised my eyebrow, using that gesture to hide my anger. The two blonds jumped out from behind Kakashi.

"Prepared!?" They screamed, holding their hands up to their foreheads in a saluting motion.

"What are we doing?" I asked Kakashi skeptically.

"You are on a mission to the Lightning Country," Kakashi explained. "To the Hidden Village of Cloud to investigate a string of seemingly random murders." He rubbed his hand along his chin thoughtfully. "You may find some information on Akatsuki." I was happy, it was my opportunity to lead them away from my brother.

"You will be taken by helicopter," Kakashi said blankly.

"H…heli…heli-_wha_?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"I think it's a large animal," Marshall assured her.

"It's a vehicle with a whirly blade that makes it fly," I explained. They both "oo'd".

We were rushed along to the roof of the ANBU building, where there was a big H painted in red on it. I knew it probably meant helicopter. Just then, the contraption came flying down and landed in front of us. I had to cover my ears because it was so loud.

I looked around.

By then Kakashi had left. I furrowed my eyebrows in anger. A man stepped out of the helicopter. He had short, scraggly light green hair and matching eyes that were just a few shades lighter. He wore a black jacket and a faded orange shirt with the remains of what looked to be a blood stain. He was the type of person you'd avoid conflict with just because of appearance.

"I'm going to be giving you guys a ride because you're not smart enough to man one yourselves," He explained. He seemed to be chewing something, and when he spat it out, I saw it was chewing tobacco. I shuddered and ushered Sabrina and Marshall inside, though they were hesitant. I knew it would be an interesting ride.

* * *

We were just calmly gliding along in silence, which I enjoyed. But then we had an issue. The helicopter was tipping from left to right, making me feel sick.

"What the hell…" I heard Sabrina mumble. I pulled myself up to the front to talk to the driver and… he wasn't there! I jumped into the seat, putting on his helmet.

"Any of you guys know how to fly this thing!?" I yelled back to Sabrina and Marshall. The jumped up and sat together in the passenger seat. Marshall shook his head silently and Sabrina gave me a "Neooope". I frowned and attempted to steer, turning us in toward a mountain peak.

"Isn't that… umm… not safe…?" Marshall mumbled.

"I know it's not safe!" I snapped, turning the other way and avoiding it.

By the time I saw it, it was too late.

I had swerved right into another mountain.

The helicopter tumbled down the mountain, rolling. I feared it would cause a rockslide or avalanche (we were at the top of the mountain, the snowy part).

"Put on your seat belts!" I commanded. Marshall strapped on his seatbelt as we rolled and Sabrina threw herself into the back part, presumably buckling her self up. When we finally stopped spinning, we were dangling dangerously close to the end of a cliff. I hoisted myself out of the window of the helicopter, feeling queasy. I helped Marshall out, who, in turn, helped Sabrina out. I rushed to the nearby shrubs and puked. When I walked back, Sabrina was rubbing her arms with her hands for warmth.

"It's… cold out here," She murmured through clattering teeth.

"The person who weighs the least should go in there and get our food and provisions," I commanded. Both blonds pointed to me.

"Me? But Marshall, you're a _twig_!" I protested.

"But I'm too beautiful to die here," He said, smoothing his hair back. I rolled my eyes and slowly lowered myself into the helicopter. As I crawled to the storage compartment, I could hear the wind outside and I felt the helicopter tip slightly. I resisted my urge to scream and instead I drew long, steady breaths. I kept crawling along, slowly opening the door to the compartment. I heard Sabrina's harsh laughter coming from outside and it startled me, so I jerked to the side. I felt the helicopter falling away underneath me and I flew to the top, banging my head and slicing it open.

I ignored it and grabbed everything close to me, two blankets and a backpack of food. I moved myself to the front of the contraption, trying to avoid the realization that I was plummeting to my doom. I then went flying through the left (well top, from the angle I was at) window and I grabbed onto anything I could find on the large rock wall. I had grabbed onto a small ledge, cutting open my hand.

"You okay!?" Marshall called down from a very high perch.

"Ah, I'm fine, I just have a minor concussion, blood loss, nausea, and a probably infected hand," I assured him sarcastically. He just blinked. "And I'm _only _hanging off a cliff, seconds form my death, it's not like you should help me or anything." Marshall glared and grabbed a rope, lowering it down to me. I grabbed onto it but I couldn't climb properly with the blankets.

"You will have to drop them!" Sabrina yelled, appearing behind her comrade. I dropped one, the ugly green one, and I shoved the other in my mouth, desperately shimmying up the rope. When I made it to the top my teammates hoisted me up and I lay down, exhausted.

"I think I've almost died enough times today," I muttered. Sabrina laughed.

"There's always room for more!" She shouted, throwing the blanket over her shoulders and burying herself in its warmth. I rolled my eyes and got up and we started our trek down the mountain.

It was challenging, but eventually we were at about half-way. Sabrina and Marshall were huffing and puffing, but I was fine. After much argument, we agreed to take a break. We sat silently around a group of twigs Marshall had affectionately made into the shape of a tee-pee.

"Can we go now?" I asked, my temper rising.

"I suppose," Sabrina said, kicking over Marshall's stick-teepee. Marshall's face contorted into agony and I ignored him, pushing past him.

We walked a while longer and we were almost at the bottom. All we could see from that level were rice fields and sheep. We marched along, and ever once in a while, I heard a sound kind of like heavy breathing coming from my left. But no one (that I could see) was _on_ my left. Se I kept walking.

Then, after a few minutes, a mountain goat jumped out from the shrubs. It had long horns and a huge, white, furry body. I gulped. It "meh"-ed at us and looked like it was about to charge.

"Formation Z!" Marshall yelled. Sabrina dropped tied her blanket around her neck like a cape and jumped up on Marshall's shoulders. Marshall then collapsed to the ground.

"Am I getting too heavy?" Sabrina asked. Marshall was clutching his ankle.

"No, it's this terrain," Marshall assured her. She reached out her hand to help him up and he came up, screaming in pain and falling back down. The goat was getting angrier. Small rocks and dust were starting to fall down form above and blur my vision. I switched on my sharingan and I saw Sabrina and Marshall's chakra blobs, grabbing them and jumping down the cliff face, bouncing across the falling rocks. We eventually made it to the bottom and I turned m sharingan off, my arms burning from holding up their weight. I dropped them both.

"Owwie…" Sabrina muttered. Marshall's eyes widened.

"Autumn! How did you _do _that!?" He screamed. I shrugged and started walking. "Sabrina, carry Marshall."

Sabrina hastily picked Marshall up and ran to keep up with me.

"Are we going back to Konoha captain!?" Sabrina asked with a salute.

"I suppose we are…" I mumbled.

* * *

We trudged along, seeing nothing but trees. That's the fire country for you. But eventually, we made it to a town gate. Not Konoha, just a small town with one wrought-iron gate. We walked in, looking for provisions. It was the opposite of Konoha. All the houses were boarded up. There were people in them, I could see their eyes, but no one would leave their houses. As we walked along I felt all the eyes staring at me. I glanced over at one man's eyes; they look savage, like he would eat me if I gave him a chance.

Sabrina and Marshall, however, remain oblivious to the fact that we were being eyes like prey. All of the sudden, I heard a sound. I flashed my byakugan and behind us was a man, clad in ancient looking clothing. He was about to strike me in the back. I whipped around and grabbed his sword. The man screamed at the sight of me, I hadn't turned the byakugan off.

"It's the white eyes!" He screamed. The people came out of their houses and everyone bowed to me. Sabina and Marshall joined happily.

"White eyes?" Marshall asked, interrupting the bowing. "You have a byakugan?" I figured there was no point in lying.

"Yes… my mother was from the Hyuga clan… it was an affair…" I mumbled. Marshall gasped.

"Awesomeness!" Sabrina yelled.

"You have the white eyes, tell us our future!" The man who had tried to kill me earlier said. He threw his hand up to stop the others from bowing.

"I… can't tell the future…" I muttered.

"Can't tell the future!?" He asked like I was humoring him. His shoulders heaved up and down as he laughed, the others joined.

"I'm serious. I can't," I assured them.

"Can't?" The man asked, appearing to be thinking for a moment. "We kill you then."

"And friends!" A little boy added. My eyes widened in horror.

"Sabrina, Marshall! Konoha can't be that far off! Go get help!" I yelled. They jumped off and the man came toward me, attempting to grab at my hands. I whipped around and kicked him. Now that Sabrina and Marshall were gone I was free to use my sharingan. I activated it. The man gasped in horror and pointed to my eyes with a shaky finger.

"Y-you-you…" He mumbled. I ignored him and stalked closer. He would die for death-threatening me.

"Look at her!" I woman's voice yelled.

"She's just like that man!" Another voice added.

"She's a monster," The little boy from earlier said. In his big, brown, innocent eyes I saw pain, and horror. Like someone with Sharingan came here and hurt him emotionally in some way. And then I looked around. They all seemed to be scared, to have that same horrible look in their eyes.

I felt guilty, like I had done it myself. The man scrambled up. Everyone seemed to slowly back away from me, closer and closer to their houses, but it felt like they were closing in on me, suffocating me, like the emotions in their eyes were inflicting physical pain on me.

Not without the cries of her mother, a little girl came up to me.

"You don't _look _mean," She said, smiling up at me. She walked a circle around me, observing me.

"Are you related to him?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked curiously, trying to take a polite tone.

"The bloody one," She said proudly, like I would know who that killer was.

"Umm, most of my family's dead," I explained. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to her level. She was the strongest seven year-old (well she _looked _seven) I had _ever _met.

"The one with the wrinkles," She whispered. I gasped. Itachi! Of course!

I glanced around at the petrified faces around me._ Itachi had done this… but why?_

I debated with myself internally about what to do.

_Should I gain their trust as an Uchiha?_

_Should I ask to stay with the little girl?_

_Kill 'em and run?_

I scowled and looked around.

"Look, I'd love to stay and get killed because of something my brother did, but I have to go," I said, starting to jump away. Just then, I froze. I spun my head around stiffly, robotically, and it took a lot of energy. Before me, in front of the whole crowd, was the helicopter pilot.

"What are you…" I whispered.

"Hello, young one, I feel bad for not meeting you before now, I could have taught you so much," He said happily, holding his hat and bowing. "I am Madara Uchiha."

My eyes widened.

"_The _Madara Uchiha?" I asked. "'Founder of Konoha' Madara Uchiha?" He nodded.

"H-how are you…" I asked, going to ask how he was still alive, but he cut me off.

"Don't talk," Madara commanded. My head was swimming like a whirlpool by that point.

"I need to test your skill as an Uchiha," He added.

"Did Itachi…?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Autumn, _I'm _the leader of Akatsuki."

I gawked, but then I pulled myself together and held my Uchiha pride. I smirked at him. "Well, I guess I can't kill you then."

He seemed to be humored and he chuckled slightly. "You are much like your brothers!" He half-sang.

"Shut up," I scolded. "Don't compare me to them."

"Ah, disrespecting your brothers," Madara hissed. "Tsk tsk." I raised my eyebrow.

Madara walked closer to me. "It is expected of Uchiha's to rival with their siblings." He smiled menacingly.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" He asked. I shook my head, confused.

"Did you do this? Or was it Itachi!?" I screamed.

"Calm down…" Madara cooed like a loving mother. "They think of me as a god, I _stopped _Itachi's killing spree."

I gulped. _Killing spree? _

"I think I'll go home," I told him nervously, turning around. Madara grabbed my hand forcefully. I turned around and he was glaring something horrible. One of those bone-chilling glares that makes you want to die at that very moment.

"You will be staying here," He said calmly. I reached slowly into my kunai and shuriken bag, pulling out a kunai and stabbing him in the gut with as much force as I could muster. I flipped him over and he disappeared with a _poof!_

I looked around quickly and then Itachi _and _Madara floated down from the trees gracefully. By that point all the townspeople had scrambled into their houses.

"I didn't think you could do it," Itachi said, shaking his head at me.

"I can do! I can! I'm just building up to it!" I screamed.

"You've grown too close to the people of Konoha. You took _too _long Autumn," Madara explained.

"I can! I _have to_! To go into Akatsuki, right?" I yelled.

"Yes. But we don't think you're ready for Akatsuki yet," Itachi explained. "Cut off your ties and come train with us."

"I _will _kill Sasuke, just you watch me!" I yelled.

"You have a week," Madara commanded, eyes narrowing. I wouldn't even _bother _asking how Madara was still alive or _why _they had lost faith in me or _how _Itachi started his killing spree. There was no asking questions in Akatsuki, no back talk. You speak only when spoken to.

I bowed.

"Thank-you Madara," I said respectfully. "Permission to leave?"

"But we must kill her!" A voice yelled. Madara ignored them.

"Yes. But address me as 'leader' from now on," He said. I nodded and jumped off.

* * *

I was so confused. If I didn't kill Sasuke soon I would have to go back and train more and probably never join Akatsuki, but really, I didn't necessarily _want _to kill my brother.

And Itachi's killing spree… I had always looked up to him, but was it a good idea? Should I have looked up to him like that? I felt so confused inside, like everything I'd lived for had crumbled down.

I finally made it back to Konoha with the knowledge that I had two choices.

1. Kill my brother within a week

2. Cut off my ties with the leaf village and go back to train and never join Akatsuki

I just didn't know what to do. But I knew that option one would _lead _to cutting off my ties with the leaf village so to avoid killing anyone I could go with option two. But then I thought about it.

There was always a third option; Stay in the Leaf Village forever like the innocent little girl everyone thinks I am.

It was brilliant, but it meant no Akatsuki. I then decided to speak to Shikamaru about it, but only _after _I went to sleep. My legs were killing me from our previous hike.

* * *

_**And here you go. What so you think Autumn will do? Kill Sasuke and join her brother? Cut off her ties and train? Or stay without telling anyone about her past, start fresh. Or maybe, just maybe, she has a FOURTH option.**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHA! THE SUSPENSE! **_

_**Well, sadly, I will be ending this soon. Sorry children! I have to devote more time to schoolwork! :P **_

_**Okay not really I get great grades I just have to end it soon (I'm tired of juggling three stories!) I may or may not continue after a little break, depends how depressed I get without this story. **_

_**cries**_

_**Goodbye my little palooka's!**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

I found myself in my large comfortable bed the next morning, feeling anything but comfortable. Truthfully, I felt sick to my stomach. And there were many reasons why. But what happened next just added to those many reasons.

The door to my apartment was thrust open, almost to the point of where it broke of its hinges.

"Houston! We have a problem!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked him, keeping my voice monotone.

"The ramen shop is closed!" He screamed.

"_What!?_" I screamed. He nodded solemnly. I jumped up and together we ran to the shop. There was a huge red "Closed" sign on the door. I was near tears. I mean, as if finding out my elder brother who I looked up to my whole life was a mass murderer of completely innocent people wasn't enough… but now this… the ramen?

I dropped to my knees.

"Not the ramen!" I yelled into the air. Much to my dismay, Sasuke happened to be strolling past.

"Loser," He muttered under his breath. That was it. I had cracked.

I pinned Sasuke up against a building angrily. Thank god it was early morning so barely anyone was there.

"Don't you mess with me Uchiha," I hissed. Sasuke looked amused. He pried my arm away and started walking off.

"Sasuke, you get back here right now!" I screamed. Sasuke turned his head slightly and flicked a kunai at me. I dodged it stealthily. Naruto then intervened.

"Don't hurt her!" He screamed, alarmed by the whole situation. And to believe it all started with ramen. Sasuke whipped around and glared something awful at Naruto. Then, without warning, he transformed into a big grey beast. He had wings sprouting out of his back and his face twisted into a look of sheer bloodlust.

He jumped at Naruto and started punching him. Naruto, of course, fought back, but Sasuke's power was too much.

"You're an idiot, Sasuke," I hissed at him. "You bring shame to the Uchiha Clan. I'm glad they can't see you now, what you've become, a monster." He turned to me and his eyes narrowed as he transformed back quickly, letting go of Naruto. Naruto jumped up and ran away, scared out of his mind.

"And what would you know about the _Uchiha Clan_?" He spat, walking around me and observing me. I went stiff.

"Itachi has no use for you any more. You're dead to him," I said, clenching my teeth and fists. If I was lucky, this would be it. My time to shine. The day, that Sasuke dies.

"How do you know this?" Sasuke teased with a laugh. "Are you in close contact with Itachi or something? Catchin' up on the latest gossip?"

"I… uh….erm… Hey look! It's Shikamaru's house! Maybe he's in it!" I screamed, pushing Sasuke out of the way and running to Shika's. I breathed a sigh of relief. What a stupid boy. I assumed he would have remembered me from back when we were kids, I mean, he was only like… 5 when his family was killed.

His family…

_My _family too…

_ANYWAYS _I slowly knocked on the door to the Nara's house. His father answered, seeing me and immediately screaming "Shikamaru!" up the stairs.

"Come Autumn, sit down," Shikaku cooed. I was panicking. I assumed Shikamaru had like, told him about… _us_ or something. I didn't want to talk to his dad about that.

I smiled politely at Shikaku and sat down on a chair across from him in the living room.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"Eheheh. Fine, yes fine," I stuttered.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"I… just needed to talk to Shikamaru about something."

"You guys are pretty close huh?"

I blushed beet-red. "Y-yes. You could say that!"

"I heard that you've both been busy with missions lately."

"Well, it's only been a day and a half…"

"I don't think a day and half has gone by since he met you that you haven't been together at least once."

My eyes widened. I was pretty sure he was right.

Just then, Shikamaru walked in groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was sporting sweatpants. Nothing else. I smiled at him like it was nothing.

"Good morning merry sunshine," I said happily. He nodded and squinted his eyes like it was hard to see me and he walked into the kitchen. I then heard a _thunk_ing sound. I turned to Shikaku for support on that one.

"It's normal," He muttered, reading his newspaper. I shook my head and walked toward the sound. When I turned the corner into the kitchen, I tripped over Shikamaru's feet and fell on his sleeping body. I tried to break my fall by pressing my hands against his rising and falling chest. Rising… and falling…rising….and falling…

I heard a cough from behind me and I turned around, seeing Mrs. Nara.

"You two seem to be getting along," She said with a smile, walking around us like it was normal to see someone lying on top of your son.

"It's not what-" I started. "He's asleep."

"'Course. It's too early in the morning for the poor boy, cut him some slack," Mrs. Nara told me. I nodded and pulled Shikamaru by his foot to his room, earning him some nice carpet burn on his back. Once we were in his room I closed the door.

"Another run-in with Sasuke," I told him blankly.

"Autumn, you have to stop letting your ego get the best of you. Face it like I do, Sasuke's an _Uchiha_. Even if he doesn't fight very well people will still look up to him just because of his legendary surname and kekkei-genkai. Deal with it," Shikamaru explained, falling back asleep. I rolled my eyes and slid my hands under his bare back. It was so cold… it sent shivers down my spine.

I made my pathetic attempt at lifting him up and onto the bed. Shikamaru banged his head on the wooden headboard.

He cursed loudly and looked at me curiously. I stared back at him, blinking a few times. His eyes seemed to be swimming with thoughts. Just then, there was a _thunk_ as a bird flew into the window.

"That's a bad omen," Shikamaru mumbled. I stared at him. All of the sudden I heard knocking and I looked at the window. There, in the window, was an orange and yellow blur. Naruto. I pulled myself over to the window and lifted it up. Naruto came tumbling in.

"The ramen shop's open!" Naruto screamed. I gawked, and turned to Shikamaru.

"This morning, we got there, and it was _closed_!" I told him. He glanced from Naruto, to me, then back to Naruto.

"What _time _was this?" He asked. Naruto shrugged.

"About 6:30," I explained.

"The ramen shop doesn't open until 7:00," He told us, covering himself with his blanket and attempting to go back to sleep. Naruto and I looked at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter.

Naruto left soon after and I sat beside Shikamaru on his bed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him. He grunted in reply.

"Want to… go somewhere tonight?" I mumbled. Shikamaru sat up, slowly, might I add. He turned to me with a _very _serious face on. I was afraid he would reject me or something.

"I'd like that," He finally said. I smiled happily.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Out for dinner… or something…" He offered.

"Or maybe we could go to that spot you like," I suggested. "Where you watch clouds."

"Okay… we could bring a picnic for two."

"Sounds _great_! I _love _picnics!" Total silence followed. "No, actually I hate them."

"Why?"

"The other d- Never mind it doesn't matter."

"What is it?"

I leaned back on his bed. "It's nothing."

"What happened?"

I flipped over onto my stomach and he pulled himself beside me, looking at me really closely. "Umm… I kind of… accidentally announced that we're going out…"

Shikamaru let out a sharp laugh, clear as a bell. "Autumn, dating is an excuse to tell the world that you like someone."

I contemplated that. Simple logic. Shikamaru had always been a smart one.

"Yes but I told _Sabrina _and _Marshall_!" I protested.

"Who are Sabrina and Marshall?"

"My annoying teammates."

"And?"

"Word travels fast with them."

"Why do you… care so much about if people know?" He folded his arms across each other and looked at me like a curious friend at a slumber party.

"I… I don't know…" I mumbled. Silence passed between us as the tense atmosphere hung in the air like a bad smell.

"Hey Shikamaru…" I muttered.

"Yes?"

"You're a good kid."

"…Thanks?"

Later on that day I was getting ready to meet with Shikamaru for our "get-together". I suppose you could call it a date but get-together sounds better, in my opinion.

We weren't going anywhere special so I didn't have to do _much _getting ready. I had a shower and shaved my legs. I then pulled on my jean skirt that he had commented on previously and my black tanktop with the lace around the straps. I put on my shoes from Christmas. I then put on a black headband, smiling at my appearance. I stopped for a moment, analyzing my face, running to the bathroom. As I put on my eyeliner I realized what I should do.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled. I grabbed the picnic basket and the letter from my brother and I opened the door, it was Naruto.

"Oh. Hi Naruto," I said glumly.

"Hey! Mind if I come over for a little while?" He asked.

"I suppose… but only for a while," I said. Naruto walked in and I closed the door behind him.

"What's that note?" He asked, pointing to the letter from my brother. "A love note?" I shook my head.

"Why are you all dressed up?" He asked as I heard another knock on the door. I grabbed the picnic basket and letter, which I had left on my bed.

"Going somewhere with Shikamaru," I explained.

"Ah!" He gave me thumbs-up. "Good luck!"

I laughed. "I'll try not to tumble down any stairs." Naruto smiled like a father seeing his daughter go off on her first date. I opened the door and there Shikamaru was, waiting. I smiled at him and waved to Naruto.

We walked in silence to the place that I remembered so well.

"Still think we should bungee jump off of it," I muttered, looking up at it.

"We'd smack into the concrete," He said blankly. I hung my head in sadness.

"You're right!" I wailed. Shikamaru put his arm around me as we walked up the stairs, keeping careful not to let me fall; he knew I had stair issues. Then, it happened, I stumbled on a stair. I slowly tumbled down and Shikamaru tried to help me but then we both fell. Like Jack and Jill. Except sadly, Shikamaru was not sporting a crown, and I suppose the picnic basket could have been the pail of water.

I cursed under my breath as I turned to see Shikamaru lying right beside me.

"Ow…" He muttered, lifting himself up with his hands.

"I swear Autumn, you'll be the death of me," He mumbled. I smiled and kissed him gently. He helped me up and I realized two things.

1. The letter had fallen out and was right beside Shikamaru, _just _out of my reach

2. My skirt ripped

"What's this…?" Shikamaru murmured. I reached over him awkwardly and grabbed the letter, holding it tightly to my chest.

"Ah! Today's grocery list, I was looking for that!" I exclaimed with a nervous laugh. I shoved it into the picnic basket, getting up and holding my skirt together.

"Uhm…" I whispered.

"What?"

"I…My…My skirt… it… ripped." Shikamaru, to my surprise, laughed out loud.

"You know what I'm going to have to do right?" Shikamaru asked. My eyes widened in horror. What was he referring to?

I shook my head innocently and he picked me up bridal style, carrying me back to my house. I thanked god that Naruto wasn't there and I sat on my bed.

"We can have our picnic on the benches out there," Shikamaru said as I grabbed out some pajama pants. I went to the bathroom and changed into them, feeling much more comfortable. I walked out and we went right outside the training grounds, laying out our food. While I nibbled on a sandwich, I decided to tell him.

"Shikamaru… it wasn't a grocery list," I told him.

"I kind of figured," He said, putting his sandwich down. "And?"

I grabbed the letter from the basket and I flashed it at Shikamaru. I repeated to him the contents of the letter, right up until the last sentence. I paused for a while and I pursed my lips.

"There's more," Shikamaru said after analyzing my expression. I breathed in deeply. _Just do it, Autumn._

"'Remember that if you don't finish it, you will never see me again, and you will live the rest of your days in the leaf village'," I repeated. Shikamaru's expression looked blank.

"That's what I _want _to do! I want to stay here with you! I don't have to go back to my brother! I want to forget everything and live a new life in the Leaf Village with you!" I yelled. Shikamaru looked puzzled.

"Girls are so troublesome…" He muttered. I stared at him anxiously, waiting for his response. There was a short silence.

"Is this a marriage proposal?" Shikamaru asked. I gawked.

"No!" I yelled, blushing slightly.

"Well, I have a few questions," He said. I nodded.

"Who _is_ your family?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that."

"But you said you wanted to stay here, so why does it matter?"

"I…I told you I wanted to forget…about my past… about my brothers."

"Brothers? You never said there were two."

"Umm, there aren't two, it was a mistaken plural." I got up to walk - well actually run – away. But I was held in place. _His shadow possession jutsu! _I quickly flashed my sharingan and made sure I copied it.

"Let me go." I said sternly.

"Tell me," Shikamaru commanded.

"No!"

"You can trust me."

"I can't trust anyone!" I screamed, breaking free of his jutsu and running away.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I sulked in my room for a very long time. But, unexpectedly, there was a loud rap on the door.

"Come in," I mumbled sullenly, sitting on my bed with my hair over the edge, staring at the ceiling.

"It's me," The voice said. It wasn't Shikamaru or Naruto, but it was a guy's voice.

"Who is "_me"_?" I asked.

"Sasuke," The voice replied. I gulped, sitting up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He closed the door.

"I'd like to… chat," He hissed. I pursed my lips. "I never caught your last name before."

"I don't know my last name," I told him blankly, narrowing my eyes.

"Why not?" He leaned toward me with a menacing smile.

"Because my parents abandoned me."

"And you never went to _find _them?"

"It wasn't necessary."

"You're lying to me."

I shook my head quickly. "No I'm not. Now, why did you come here?"

"I need to know more about you." Sasuke smirked, sitting down beside me. I slammed my hands onto the bed angrily.

"Don't _fuck _with me Uchiha!" I growled at him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw it. My Uchiha necklace.

"I thought I…" He mumbled.

"So you finally remember me, brother?" I asked with a menacing smile. Sasuke put his hand to his chin like he was thinking hard, or posing for a picture.

"This is certainly an issue," He muttered.

"Get out of my house," I commanded, pointing to the door with a stern glare.

"We co-"

"Out!"

"But-"

"_Out!_"

I breathed deeply. In, out, in, out.

Sasuke opened the door slowly to leave, then, partway through opening the door; he jumped at me, holding a kunai. I quickly kicked him across the room.

"What's your problem!?" I screamed. He then appeared behind me, holding a kunai to my throat.

"Who's your father?" He hissed.

"_Your_ father," I croaked.

"Who's your mother?"

"She's from the Hyuga clan but she died long ago."

"Do you…?"

"Yes I have a byakugan."

"I see."

"Itachi said I could quite possibly become the greatest ninja of all time with my two blood line traits."

"Oh. So true power can only be acquired by birth?" It seemed to be a rhetorical question, so I didn't reply.

"Autumn, I quite wish to see a display of this power… say, tonight?"

"A-a fight?"

"Yes. To the death."

I gulped. A fight!? Was he kidding or something!?

"See you then." With that, Sasuke left my presence.

Just after Sasuke left, Shikamaru entered.

"Autumn," He said with one thumb pointing behind him. "Why was Sasuke here?"

"No reason," I told him, holding back tears. I _wanted _to tell him, I really did.

Shikamaru walked closer, sitting on the bed beside me. My face was red.

"Are you okay?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine, Shikamaru!" I protested with an annoyed tone.

"Good," He said, smiling warmly. Shikamaru put his arms around me and squeezed gently.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"You really are clueless, huh? It's a hug." He said. It felt warm and it made me happy.

"Do it again." He hugged me again, nervously, unaware of _why _I asked him to again.

I smiled, feeling safe. I was with Shikamaru, nothing could go wrong.

"I…Shikamaru… if anything were to ever…happen to me…" I whispered. "On top of my dresser, under all my crap, is a note." I fiddled with my hands nervously. "A note that explains everything."

I stared intensely at Sasuke Uchiha, my brother. His face seemed to be so filled with rage. I didn't understand it. Was he mad at me for being born? For ever living, or finding him?

All of a sudden, he walked closer. Closer, and closer my heart was pumping in overdrive.

"You don't even deserve this!" He yelled. Sasuke grabbed the Uchiha symbol necklace off my neck, breaking the chain. He threw it under his foot and stepped on it, shattering the symbol. I looked at Sasuke sternly, determination in my eyes. . I turned on my Sharingan. He turned his lower level sharingan on too. Sasuke jumped towards me with his kunai knife in his hand. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto the ground. From the ground, he spun his feet and knocked me down. He flashed hand signs and used the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. He burnt my legs, but I jumped out before it could spread much. Sasuke started up his Chidori and he ran at me full-speed. I jumped out of the way and he struck a tree. I did a flip backward onto a tree. He stared at me. I flashed quick hand signs and I used my Fireball Jutsu. In the ball, I sent shadow clones to attack Sasuke. I glanced to the side and I saw Shikamaru watching. I built up Chakra in my fists and I punched the ground, making a huge crack in the ground appear and knocking Sasuke off his feet. I stood over him and stepped on his face.

"I win." I whispered. I didn't realize that Sasuke was building up Chakra to use his Chidori a second time. He hit my leg with it and sent me flying into a large tree. I got up, breathing heavily. He seemed tired too. I ran towards him and I activated my Byakugan, using the sixty-four palm technique, slowly shutting off all of the points where his Chakra could flow.

"I don't need Chakra to beat you!" Sasuke roared, running toward me and punching me in the gut, sending me backwards. Sasuke and I stared at each other, panting. He jumped at me and scratched my cheek with his kunai knife. I used the Shadow Possession Jutsu and held him in place. We both reached for our kunai. He held his kunai to my throat and I held mine to his. Just then, a shadow clone of his appeared behind me. I turned around and held it in place, swinging it into him. They both disappeared.

"They were both shadow clones…" I muttered. I looked up and saw a shuriken flying at my chest. I slowly fell and Shikamaru ran over to where I was. I looked at Sasuke and then at the shuriken wound on my chest. I frowned.

"Oh mittens," I said, drifting off. I felt something tugging on my soul, my very essence, pulling me from my body. I could see my limp body lying there as Shikamaru leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. "No!" I wanted to scream, "I'm not ready to die! There are so many things I want to do! So many things I want to see!" but it couldn't be helped, here I was, dying. _I just have to fight back, like every other time! I'm not ready to go yet! _I felt like I was drifting forever.

"Shikamaru…" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked me, sitting up in a chair. _What!? Is this a dream!? I died! What's happening? _

"Shika…" I said, starting to drift off.

"Don't talk…" He whispered, placing his finger to my lips.

"Don't even move, you have to conserve your strength." He demanded. I looked around a little, we were in a hospital. Shikamaru was leaning against a wall at the end of the room. I wanted to reach out, to feel if Shikamaru was real. I got up and I walked towards him, oblivious to the searing pain going through my body. I walked closer and closer to him until I fell into his arms. I looked up at him like a child would look up at her father.

"How come you keep hanging on to life?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Because I've never gotten to say a proper goodbye," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't let me go, Shikamaru…" I commanded in a low voice. I could feel it tugging at me, that pain, death. I leaned up, feeling childish as I blushed. I brushed my lips against his, feeling a warm sensation. I smiled up at him and I fell, limply. As my head hung over his shoulder, I prayed. _Keep all those I love safe…_My thoughts trailed off as I let the darkness consume me, and I knew I was going to a better place.

* * *

**_After this is EPILOGUE. _**

**_So, in other words, I'm ending it in a few seconds. _**

**_- - Suzuki Yumi '.'_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10  
**

Shikamaru placed the girl on the hospital bed she had just recently woken up in. He left the hospital misty eyed, but he was too manly to cry. He walked to her apartment building and made his way to her room, entering immediately. He trudged over to her dresser, sweeping everything off in a swift motion, and finding it, "The note that explains everything", she had told him. He lifted the note up slowly, analyzing her writing.

_Shikamaru, if you're reading this, something MUST have happened to me. Oh dear! Oh yes, I am dead, um, well, just take care of everyone for me, that is my only wish. _

_Well, on to the real juicy part of the note. _

_My brothers are named Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. I share their father, and my mother is a woman from the Hyuga clan. Therefore I have the Byakugan, as well as the Sharingan. It was said that Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan (all but Sasuke), but he left me as well. He knew I would be of use to him someday. So he trained me and sent me here to kill Sasuke, and by doing so he would let me in to Akatsuki. _

_I had always dreamed of joining them, killing others was my passion. I really looked up to them until I met you guys, who showed me what life is really about. Shikamaru, I'd like to thank you for showing me what love really is, because I had always thought that love was letting someone live to see another day. You proved my theories wrong, and I respect you for that. _

_I don't wish to write a long will of my selfish wants, but I would like you to take all the money I own (it's hidden in my sock drawer) and buy Naruto all the ramen he wants! Also, you can have the photo album that is in the bottom drawer of my wardrobe (it's not very long, mind you). _

_Well, I suppose this is goodbye,_

_Autumn Uchiha_

_P.S. If you tell anyone about what you have read in this note, and I don't care if I'm dead, I will come down there and beat you until every one of your organs is internally bleeding and unfixable!_

Shikamaru placed the note on the desk. He walked over to the wardrobe and reached down to the bottom drawer, pulling it out. He saw a small photo album that was covered in the Akatsuki symbol. Shikamaru sat on the bed and looked at the photo album. He opened it up to the first page. There were individual shots of her father, Sasuke, Itachi, and herself. The next page had a picture of Autumn as a young girl, using her sharingan. The next page skipped right to recent times; a picture of Shikamaru watching the clouds, and a picture of Autumn and Shikamaru together. After that was the picture of Naruto and Autumn, taken on Christmas. The next had an empty space where the picture must have been torn out. This next one was the most recent page. It had a picture of the whole group of friends. At the top of the page it said; "Friends Forever". Shikamaru smiled.

He closed it gently and started to put it down, but a picture fell out. It was a picture of Itachi sitting in between Sasuke and Autumn. Behind them was their father. Autumn and Sasuke looked about two years old in that picture. Autumn was chewing her thumb, and Sasuke was smiling. Itachi and their father were smiling as well. Shikamaru flipped the picture around, "_The way it should have been_" the back read in Autumn's writing. Shikamaru clenched his fists and teeth as he felt a tear roll down his cheek…

* * *

_**I changed my mind, after THIS it'll be EPILOGUE**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_


	11. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Sasuke walked down the road, the little girl beside him smiling at him. His daughter. Beside her, was his lovely wife, Sabrina. He never thought it'd end up this way. He always thought that killing his own sister would eat away at him until he shriveled up. And, in a way, it did. He looked at the pain he caused Naruto. Autumn was his _best friend_, but Sasuke was just to developed in his own-little-world to notice. He looked at the pain he caused Sabrina and Marshall, who were also close to her. It was a wonder Sabrina ever forgave him.

But, most of all, he looked at the pain he caused one boy. Shikamaru Nara. Autumn was the first girl he was ever close with. In fact, he shared many firsts with her. He _loved _her. And Sasuke took that away from him. And every time Sasuke saw Shikamaru with his wife Temari he would notice the sadness in Shikamaru's eyes, and he would regret taking Autumn away from him, because Autumn was so much better for him.

Some would say she was a childhood sweetheart, but Sasuke never thought that. Naruto never thought that. Kiba never thought that. Marshall and Sabrina never thought that. They could tell it was much more. And Sasuke ignored it. He ignored it and caused Shikamaru more pain than he should have _ever _had to endure.

Sabrina smiled at Sasuke, kissing him on the cheek. When he got that lost, puzzled, look, she knew what he was thinking about, that he was thinking once again about the one girl that changed his life forever.

He looked down at his daughter.

In a _very _good way.

* * *

_**THE END. Hope you liked it. Because I sure didn't. But Whatever. It's just not my best work.**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


End file.
